


Jimin in Wonderland

by Bu00les



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Drug Use, Fairy Tale Retellings, Insanity, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Knave of hearts - Freeform, M/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, March Hare - Freeform, Twins, Violence, White Rabbit - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu00les/pseuds/Bu00les
Summary: Jimin saw a bunny, a talking rabbit if you will. The rabbit saved his life and curiosity got the better of him as he followed him to a wall of tress and Jimin fell into a secret hole hidden inside. He needed to thank the rabbit for saving his life and didn't want him to get hurt either, so Jimin was about to entered a world he wasn't ready for.





	1. Mr. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third story on here when I haven't finished any of my others because I have no control. Anyway, this is a retelling because I love Disney movies so much. This won't be the only one, it will probably be a series but we will start here. As always, I'm Bu00bles and hope you enjoy this story. Please like and comment what you think. :)

Jimin had dreams, the most vivid dreams, every night since he turned thirteen, he was sixteen now. He dreamt of lands filled with talking flowers and headless riders, he thought about the land in his head all the time. It may him different, not the kind of different that people liked either, his parents always told him he was too different. He was told how to act; how to talk; when not to talk; he hated it. He just was in his head a lot, he liked stories and looking up at the clouds and dreaming of an adventure or waiting something more different to come into his small town of Busan. 

He loved animals too much for some reason that was different too, he wanted to be a cop; everyone thought he was too small for that. His parents told him so many times that he wasn’t big enough so he put on some muscle to prove himself then they told him he was too big... The Long story short, no matter what he did for everyone else it wasn’t enough. So, by default; naturally he got lost in his head a lot. 

“Jimin! God get out of your mind!” His mother hissed loudly making him look at her then down. 

“Sorry mother.” 

“We have guest here, go and invite them in and talk nice with their son. You want a man go play nice.” She told him and he got up and went to the door and opened it, seeing tall older guy who who three years older and mean named Chen. 

“Jimin.” He said with a smile as his mother and father stood next to him. 

“Welcome, please come in.” He said opening the door more and his parents smiled as they walked in. They walked to the dining room as his mother set the table for dinner. Jimin saw Chen talking with his parents and he seemed so calm and normal. Suddenly, he couldn’t breath, he went out back to the huge garden because he needed fresh air. 

It was just sundown and he walked thought the path with the flowers and all tall grass all around him. He sat down on the bricks and fixed his white jeans bike looking at the grass blew in the wind. It was peaceful and quiet before he heard a sound like a soft bang making him stand up. He saw something running thought the grass, the grass moved to the side quickly as an animal moved though it. He backed up scared what it could be, animals were sweet but other would get scared around people and would attack. 

“Are you okay?” Chen asking making him jump and turn to him before looking back and the grass stopped moving. 

“I’m fine. What are you doing out here?” He asked turning back to him. 

“Your parents said you like to come out here a lot.” He said and Jimin nodded. 

“It’s nice and quiet.” 

“Do your parents come out here or just you?” He asked stepping closer and Jimin turned to the side and took a step back. 

“Not really. I keep it nice they don’t bother me out here.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeah. You know I think I know what up with you? Why you’re so shy?” He explained and Jimin tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck as Chen moved closer to him. 

“I... uh I don’t understand.” 

“Come on now, Jimin. You’re shy because you know deep down that you want a tough strong man to tell you what to do.” He said grabbing him roughly by the hips making Jimin gasp. 

“Let go of me.” 

“You don’t want me to.” “Yes, I do. Let go. Let go!” Jimin shouted pushing Chen away but Chen pushed him back and up against a tree. 

“Just enjoy yourself Jimin.” He said as he began touching Jimin everywhere, and Jimin tried to stop him but he was heavy and strong. 

“Please stop.” 

“It’s alright.” He said grabbing his pants and Jimin screamed and tried to move his hands then Chen pushed Jimin onto the floor making him hit his back hard. Suddenly, he was on top of him and Jimin felt his pants being pulled on as a mouth went to his mouth. He tried to kick him off, but his pinned him down with his hips. 

“I’ll be gentle.” He hissed and pulled his pants down and grabbed his dick and Jimin cried out in pain and validated. Suddenly, he was thrown off him. Jimin pushed him backwards and saw Chen holding his side, and groaning in pain as Jimin fixed himself looking around. He saw nothing. What happened? Chen turned to him with horror eyes. 

“You’re a freak. A crazy freak!” He shouted getting up and rushing inside and Jimin turned around to the tall grass. 

“Is someone there?” He whimpered and nothing. 

“Thank you.” He said rolling his head around before sitting up and moved back against the tree. Then his mother came out. 

“You ruined a good guy who wanted to be with you. Don’t come back inside until you learn matters!” His mother screamed making him pull his knees to his chest with more tears coming down his face. Disgusting. That’s what he thought; everything was disgusting. How his mother acted, how Chen acted, how this world acts. He hated it and was disgusted by it. 

“Asshole.” He heard a deep voice say making him spin around fast almost making him fell on his back. 

“If the Knight was here, that man would be a headless one.” The same voice said and Jimin stood up and looked around the tree seeing the biggest rabbit he has ever seen. It was pure white and about three feet foot without standing on its feet. 

“Holy shit.” He said and the rabbit big brown eyes widen meeting Jimin’s and moved to the side; Jimin eyes followed him and the rabbit moved back in place. 

“You can see me?” He asked and Jimin jaw dropped and eyes widen. 

“Yeah.” He said breathless and the rabbit’s ears stood up on alert. 

“You can hear me?” He asked and Jimin nodded. 

“You saved me?” He asked and suddenly the huge bunny ran off. Jimin knew he didn’t hit his head, so he ran after the rabbit though the tall grass. 

“Hey! Wait!” He called out trying to follow the talking rabbit that reminded him of the land he dreamt of. Maybe this was dream, he would wake up and Chen would still be the nice person he thought he was and nothing bad would’ve happened. He kept moving though, because a part of him knew he was awake he called out again and nothing.

Suddenly, he came apart a wall of trees; he seen them many times but never looked though them. He reached his hand out and slowly though the trees when he left nothing he went further until his whole arm was gone and pulled back. There was nothing on his arm so he took all the little courage he had and walked though the branches. It was dark, blacker then black but he needed to find the rabbit, it talked and saved his life. He reached his hands out and continued to walk and he took maybe 20 more steps before the ground gave out and he was falling. 

Jimin screamed as gravity took him down further and further into the earth. The darkness scared him the most as he tried to grabbed into something, anything but couldn’t. After five seconds of falling he stopped screaming, before seeing golden lights along the walls. Clocks glowed in the dirt, so many different kinds of clocks were everything. Then it felt like the clocks were slowing down, or he was. Then he stopped altogether and was floating in mid air, he looked down and there was about 20 foot of space left between him and the floor. 

He took a few breaths confused as to why it seemed like he was flying or floating. He should be panicking as this wasn’t normal, others would think they hit their head on something. However, Jimin was a dreamer, he believe in the imagination of the mind so instead of worrying he welcome this feeling of the unknown. Then gravity came back and he fell to the floor, he quickly positioned himself so he wouldn’t get hurt so much. The floor looked hard and stone but felt like soft smooth dirt. 

He got to his feet slowly making sure he wasn’t in pain; he cleaned off his pants and shirt before looking around realizing he was surrounding by rooms, like different sizes and colors and even shapes. Jimin spun around and the room was simply a room of doors, nothing else. He was memorized but disappeared because which one did the rabbit go through. How was he going to thank him now? 

“Damn it.” He mumbled. 

“Who goes there?” A very deep voice echoed the room making him spin around three times but didn’t see anything. 

“Hello?” He asked with a shakily voice. 

“Don’t be so nervous, child. I am the doorman of all doorman’s... Over here.” The male voice said and so Jimin followed the voice and it was coming from the biggest door with the golden door handle. Then suddenly the top handle and bottom broke apart and showed teeth. 

“There you are.” He said making Jimin jump back because there was nothing but a weird looking door mouth literally talking to him. Maybe he did hit his head? 

“I’m the doorman, where do you want to go?” He asked. 

“I... Well a rabbit saved me and ran though the brunches up there-” 

“Rabbit, say three feet tall? Deep voice?” The doorman asked and Jump almost jumped with joy as he quickly nodded. 

“Yes! That’s him. Do you know where he went?” 

“Though Wonderland, my door. See each door goes to a new land this was the first door that appear here, only gifted humans like yourself are allowed to come though the force field. You know when you were just floating... Yes that.” He explained and Jimin slowly nodded. 

“Well, can I go through? I need-” 

“Wonderland is a dangerous place. It isn’t no fairy tale; you can die and if you do; you will stay died. In others realms you can come back but not Wonderland. It isn’t a wonder, it a dark, scary place.” 

“I understand but he saved my life. No one would’ve.” Jimin told the door. 

“Sounds like him.” The door mumbled low and annoyed. 

“What’s your name?” Jimin asked. 

“Doorman.” 

“Maybe you need a new name. I think Mr. Gold. I’m Jimin.” Jimin said and the door mouth hang low in shook before closing it. 

“That... That is very kind... Jimin. Mr. Gold it is! You can enter if you answer one important thing.” 

“Alright.” Jimin said with a smile. 

“What is harmless but can kill you?” He asked and Jimin froze. A riddle? How is a riddle important? He looked down and thought about it. What is harmless but can kill you? Water? No, it can drown you. He stared at the tiny corner of the door, thinking when sometimes in the door caught his eye. A clock. 

“Time.” He said it out loud by mistake and snapped his head up because he didn’t mean to say it. However, Mr. Gold smiled.

“Yes Jimin. Time in Wonderland is the most important thing and harmless thing that can kill you. It messes with your mind, if you let it. Find the rabbit and thank him and tell him I said to bring you back. He will.” He explained before Jimin heard an unlock sound. 

“Always keep your eyes open, Jimin. Wonderland will have its trails that you will need to pass to get to your bunny. I mean rabbit.” He said before the door began opening inward. Jimin saw a dark passage with a light at the end and took a deep breath before he began walking. 

“Wait!” Mr. Gold yelled making Jimin stop after three steps and turned back. 

“Come here.” He added and Jimin did facing the mouth of Mr. Gold again. 

“The center of the door, there is a compartment. Open it, you can reach.” He told Jimin and he opened it seeing a beautiful pocket watch inside. It was gold and had a long chain and Jimin put it around his neck and looked down at it before opening it. Seeing the clock and it had its whole machine open and moving parts all around the two hands. Then he turned it around and the other side opened and it was a compass, it beautiful design, almost royal. 

“It will help you and save your life and your head. Never take it off.” Mr. Gold said and Jimin softly nodded staring at the watch still. 

“Thank you, Mr. Gold. I’ll bring it back to you.” 

“I’m sure you will Jimin.” He said and Jimin closed it letting it fall over his shirt. 

“Hide it.” Mr. Gold said and Jimin put it inside his shirt before nodding and began walking to the light. With each step he took, he felt the wall get bigger and his steps fell smaller but he kept going until he reached the light and entered the world of wonderland.


	2. Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one for many reasons. Next week will be longer because things are going to get better. Trust the short chapters for now because of secrets and I don't want to ruin or tell them yet so I hope you enjoy this short one. Talk me what you think of Yoongi I'm curious anyway I love you thank you for reading. :)

At first glimpse, Jimin couldn’t see anything; the sun was too bright. At least what felt like the sun, it kissed his skin with heat like the sun does. When his eyes finally adjusted he gasped; he didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. A whole full world as far as the eye can go, Jimin has problems seeing far for words but this; this place was a whole world. He turned and the tunnel from the door was beneath a small mountains with rocks above the tunnel. He did a full 360 and to his right was a waterfall and ahead down a stone pathway was a forest and it seemed like the trees were high extremely high because he couldn’t see beyond them. 

He began walking and the smell of the air was fresher then back home; everything felt clean and beautiful. He pitched himself slightly as he walked with his arms covering his body because this felt like a dream. As he walked he began to realize how big everything was, the rocks, the plants, even the flowers. He felt small at home but here he felt tiny but there was a different feeling that came with it. He continued to walk towards the forest because that was the only place to go, the area around him seemed to dangerous to go into without a path. 

The closer Jimin got to the edge of the forest he saw that the tress hovered over the path blocking the sun almost completely. The further he looked in the more dark it got, he stopped at the end and got afraid, maybe thanking the talking rabbit wasn’t worth it. However, on the other hand, he thought for a moment when Chen was on top of him that he wasn’t worth saving… He shook his head and touched the pocket watch around his neck though his shirt and continued walking. 

With each step it just got scarier but he keep going staying in the middle of the path and trying not to touch on of the trees instead something grabbed him. Suddenly, he heard a whistle making him looked around and saw nothing. A few more steps he heard the whistle again and this time he looked up to the trees and saw a cat. A purple and blue cat with pretty stripes and was actually five times the size of a normal cat like everything else. 

“Umm. Hello?” Jimin said and the cat smiled widely before moving down to a closer branch. 

“You’re new.” The cat said with a male voice. He should be freaked out but a talking rabbit why not a talking cat. 

“I’m Jimin.” 

“I’m Cheshire the cat but I like the name Yoongi.” He said and Jimin smiled. 

“I like Yoongi.” 

“How did you get in?” He wondered. 

“Mr. Gold-” 

“Mr. Gold?” 

“The doorman. I saw a white rabbit and he saved my life-” 

“What?” Yoongi asked with a confused and shook tone. 

“Yeah, anyway have you seen him ran through here or something?” He asked and Yoongi tilted his head. 

“You know, I’m the genius of these good old woods. I haven’t seen your little rabbit but I know someone who does know where he would be. Also, I like Mr. Gold. That is nice, I’m sure he liked that.” He explained and Jimin smiled. 

“Really? I think he did too. You know him?” 

“Everyone knows the doorman- Mr. Gold. I can show you the way, these woods are dangerous and scary-” 

“Can I trust me not to get me killed? Mr. Gold-” 

“I’m one of the only good things in the place, and I like you. Your voice is nice; and the bunny saved your life. It’s the least I can do, hold still I’m going to jump on your shoulder.” 

“You’re like eight times my size.” Jimin said before the cat jumped and suddenly, he shrunk down to a normal size height and laid on his shoulder. 

“See?” Yoongi asked and Jimin giggled. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” He told the talking cat. 

“Well, it is Wonderland.” Yoongi said and Jimin nodded before looking towards the darkness. 

“Don’t worry I know these woods better than anything and anyone.” 

“Do all animals talk?” Jimin wondered as he started walking. 

“Some, it’s part of the dark curse.” Yoongi told him. 

“Curse?” 

“Every tale has a curse Jimin.” 

“So, the rabbit... Is he cursed too?” He asked as he continue to walk, but Yoongi didn’t give an answer which made him stop and look over at him. 

“Well?” 

“I can’t talk about it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Talking about the rabbit it against the rules now. The trees, flowers, can hear and they report to the queen. Talking about him gets you killed.” 

“Why?” 

“The path is going to break apart soon, go left.” Yoongi said and Jimin nodded and started walking again. 

“So, I can’t ask about him? Does he have a name?” Jimin asked. 

“You keep asking questions and I led you towards the killing flowers. They’ll have a thrill with fresh human blood.” He said and with that Jimin went silent with many questions in his head and continued walking along the path with the cat on his right shoulder.


	3. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun creating this chapter and there's a lot of information in it. I hope you enjoy it. Leave your thoughts in the comments and tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading. Love you :)

“So, where are we going anyway?” Jimin asked as they turned two more times along the path. 

“Well, first you need to get past the twins, if you succeed, they will take us to the tea house.” 

“Tea house?” Jimin wondered and Yoongi simply nodded. 

“He’s known to be the Mad hatter but we know him as Namjoon.” He explained. 

“Why the Mad hatter?” 

“He lost his mind, it happens here.” 

“Have you?” 

“No. I stay close to the door.” He said making Jimin stopped in the path before looking back, it was dark but he could see the sun coming though parts of the tress. 

“Can anyone lose their heads in they stay long enough?” He wondered. 

“Anyone can lose their heads.” 

“That’s not an answer.” Jimin said as he began walking again. 

“It is here.” 

“Please Yoongi.” 

“I can’t tell you every bad thing about this place, I physical can’t. Just keep that necklace on.” 

“What?” 

“I can feel it. That chain has a special touch to it, but don’t worry I won’t say anything.” Yoongi told him and Jimin hummed. 

“So ti-” 

“Don’t say the word. Trees aren’t on our side.” He said cutting him off. 

“Okay, so it’s important than? Why is it so important?” Jimin asked. 

“Because it’s different here. Everything is different here.” Yoongi said and of course it wasn’t even an answer but Jimin just nodded. They walked in silent. 

“Is the rabbit nice?” Jimin wondered before he could stop himself. 

“I’m sorry, I know you won’t answer-” 

“He has a good heart, likes to help others. He’s nice.” Yoongi told him and Jimin smiled. Then he started hearing singing forming the forest. 

“It’s alright. It’s the twins, follow the sound.” Yoongi said. 

“But we’ll be going off the path.” 

“Sometimes you have to; sounds don’t trick you, only your eyes can.” 

“That’s not scary.” Jimin pointed out as he began to walk off the stone path and onto the grass. 

Jimin continued walking until he saw long logs all laid out next to each other, they looked like they were fitted together to make something on the floor, maybe a dance floor which Jimin didn’t mind. Maybe he could dance freely here, as he got closer the singing got loudly and seemed to be coming from the logs themselves. Yoongi then jumped from Jimin’s shoulders and laid on the logs and hit jumped six times before quickly jumping back to Jimin. Suddenly, the logs opened and Jimin realized it was a house build into the ground and the logs were simply a door. 

“Who goes there?” A man, a human man asked with the most handsome face Jimin has ever seen. 

“Sin who is it?” An identical matching voice asked coming up and it was almost like a mirror was standing there because they were exactly alike, wearing the same yellow shirt with a blue tie. The only difference was the one on the left; the one who came up second had glasses on.

“Hello. Yoongi! Hi. Who’s this?” He asked. 

“Hey, Jin, Sin. This is Jimin.” Yoongi said and Jin and Sin stepped out and Jimin stepped back giving them room, they were taller than him and had wide matching shoulders. 

“Hi Jimin.” Sin said with a smile which Jimin returned. 

“You shouldn’t be passing though here.” Jin said making Jimin smile fade. 

“Come on Jin. Just him the test.” Yoongi said and Jin and sin moved as one to Jimin as if to get a better look at him. They led down to his height and scanned his face and neck and Jin eyes stopped and Jimin looked down seeing his chain revealed. It must have been when Yoongi jumped back to his shoulder that he pulled his shirt down a bit, Jimin quickly fixed it before swallowing looking back at Jin with scared eyes. 

“Double my number, I’m less than a score, half of my number is less than four. And one to my double when bakers are near, days of the week are still greater, I fear. What am I?” Jin asked and Jimin tilted his head. What is with this place and riddles? Maybe Yoongi knows because he didn’t ask for one when they met. Jimin was good at math so he thought about it. 

“Six.” He answered and Jin and Sin both lead back. 

“Mr. Gold- Uh the doorman asked me a riddle too. Why riddles?” Jimin mumbled towards Yoongi. 

“It shows you haven’t lost your head.” Yoongi answered and Jimin nodded. 

“So, a test for the mind?” He wondered and Jin turned proving he heard. 

“The mind is a scary place sometimes; riddles make you think. Why are you here, Mr. Jimin?” He asked. 

“A white rabbit saved my life; he ran before I could thank him.” He explained and Jin looked at Yoongi as Sin kept his eyes on Jimin. 

“This true?” 

“He renamed the doorman, Mr. Gold. I think so.” Yoongi pointed out and Jin came closer to Jimin again before grabbing the chain and showed the pocket match and Jimin quickly put his hand over the clock to hide it. 

“He told me I needed to wear it and not to take it off. Please.” He begged quietly because Yoongi said the tress couldn’t be trusted. 

“He said it was special and would save my life and that I need to keep it safe and I will.” 

“You don’t know who that belongs to, do you?” Jin asked and Jimin shook his head and Jin looked back to Yoongi like they had a silent conversation but he pulled away dropping the chain. Jimin quickly put the watch back into his shirt and fixed it so the chain wasn’t visible. Jin turned to Sin and spoke quietly, so quietly Jimin couldn’t hear even though the forest was silent. 

“What do you want with the rabbit?” Jin asked. 

“To thank him.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yes, and why? No one would have bother to do that for me.” He told him honestly and Jin hummed before going to the logs and pulling out a price of paper and put it on the log he and his twin came out of. Jimin watched the paper turn into a lock and his lips parted at the sight. 

“You want to talk to Joon- The mad hatter?” He asked turning back to them and Jimin nodding. 

“Yoongi said you would where to find him and that he might know where the rabbit is.” Jimin explained and Jin nodded. 

“I suppose. Come, we have a day journey to get there in the forest.” Jin said before he and Sin started walking and Jimin followed noticing how different they walked. Even thought they were so similar, Jin walked with class and calm as Sin moved like a solider, a robot even. 

“So, how long have you two lived here? I mean, you’re human.” Jimin said and Jin looked over and Sin acted like he didn’t even hear him. 

“Eyes trick the mind, Jimin. Not everything is what it seems. Sin isn’t my twin. I made him to protect me, I am cursed in my own way. This land is cursed.” 

“Why?” Jimin asked quickly and Jin signed. 

“The queen, she cursed the prince and all his subjects and close friends when she got power. We can’t say his name or we will lose our heads, he doesn’t even know his name-” 

“That’s horrible. Why did that happen?” Jimin asked feeling his heart grew heavy. 

“Jake the queen came with upon a dark magic sword that he-” 

“She, you call her a he again.” Sin pointed out. 

“My mistake, my head is hazy. I’m not as smart as I use to be, I see things how they were not are sometimes.” Jin said and Jimin could tell the sadness in his voice. 

“Eyes trick the mind, don’t trust your eyes.” Jimin mumbled but Jin heard anyway. 

“Yes. So, the queen’s sword gave her power to control whoever touches it. She gained an army and took over the castle and cut the heads of anyone who went against her. The prince and his followers tried to fight but they lost and got cursed.” 

“What were you to the prince?” Jimin wondered. 

“An engineer and Yoongi was his advisor and guide.” Jin said and Jimin’s hand went to pet Yoongi who hissed but pushed his head more against his fingers. 

“How long?” Jimin mumbled. 

“A long time.” 

“What can break the cruse?” 

“We don’t know.” 

“So, Sin. You made him?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“That’s awesome even if you have a hazy mind.” Jimin said making Jin smile. 

“What happened to the Prince?” Jimin asked and Jin signed as they continue walking. 

“He became cursed and ran away. He’s been on the ran since, we can’t find him.” Jin said slowly and Jimin nodded. 

“Did the rabbit know him too?” 

“Yes, he did.” 

“Why can’t we talk about the rabbit?” Jimin asked. 

“I don’t remember I just know it's bad if we do.” Jin asked and the conversation were silent. After a while Sin became humming a rhythm that sounded so peaceful and beautiful. 

“What is that?” Jimin asked. 

“I programmed him to sing and such; a sign to show his happy. He likes walking it makes him happy. If the song turns sad it means he needs attention and if it’s rough means there’s danger nearby. It’s a good warning sign.” Jin explained and Jimin nodded. 

“It sounds almost like waves on the ocean.” Jimin decided and Jin smiled. 

“The ocean has good memories. It keeps them safe. Jin said and Jimin smiled at that because it was beautiful. 

“Until it turns red.” Yoongi mumbled and Jimin smoothed his ears again. 

“Don’t think that.” Jimin told him softly. 

“Whatever.” He mumbled again before closing his eyes and Jimin continued to hold him as he fell asleep. 

“Is he always so negative?” Jimin wondered and Jin smiled nodding. 

“Yes, before and after.” 

“We been walking for two hours. We should find a place for the night and some food.” Sin pointed out and Jin agreed so Jimin nodded. 

“Alright.” He said and Sin soon from a same land and opened his shirt and took apart his chest and pulled out a tent and Jimin eyes were widen at that. He needs to stop being surprised at such things. Then Sin opened his legs and pulled out food and Jimin sat on soft grass with Yoongi sleeping on his lap. He watched Sin and Jin put together the tent big enough for all of them and made food. 

“Why are you helping me?” Jimin wondered watching the small fire even though it was only sundown. 

“The thing around your neck.” Jin answered and he nodded. 

“Mr. Gold said it would keep me safe and alive.” 

“He was right; but if you weren’t worthy it would have killed you.” He explained and Jimin paused as he was petting Yoongi head before looking at him. 

“So, it was just another test.” 

“No, it proves you can walk though this land. Your soul is strong enough, the chain is made of magic it would have choked you and ripped your head clean off if it didn’t know your soul was good enough.” Jin said like it was just something not important and simple. 

“He could have said something.” Jimin whispered touching the chain with his finger softly. 

“Better if you dead at the door then touching the grass.” Jin said. 

“Sorry I don’t mean to sound harsh or heartless it’s simply facts.” 

“No, I understand.” He said because he did. 

“Eat and sleep, tomorrow won’t be as easy as today.” Jin said giving him a bowl of rice and meat and Jimin ate it before going into the tent. He laid down in the sleeping bag and pulled Yoongi pull to his chest and closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

*Jimin woke up alone, without a tent or Yoongi or Jin even Sin, he was completely alone. He sat up confused and rubbed his eyes and looked around and got to his feet. He scanned the trees before started walking to the right, he didn’t know why he picked right but he did. 

“Hello? Yoongi?” He called out but didn’t hear anything not a whistle or a song note. 

“Is anyone there?” He asked before turning back from where he came wondering if he should go back to wait for them to come back but his feet continued to walk. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice said making him stop and turned to the right again and saw the rabbit and smiled quickly walking to him but he jumped back when he got within six feet. He stood on his back legs making him taller than Jimin and gave him a warning look. 

“It’s you. Why are you backing up?” He asked. 

“It’s not safe.” 

“I’m Jimin.” 

“I know.” 

“You saved me-” 

“You shouldn’t be here.” He said cutting him off. 

“Why can’t anyone talk about you? You saved my life bunny and I don’t understand why-” 

“Why? He was going to rape you?” 

“My family would’ve allowed it.” Jimin said his ugly truth and the rabbit lower himself to the ground. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He said softly and Jimin crossed his arms. 

“It’s okay.” He said before hearing a what sounded like a snore echoing his ears making his spin around. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

“I didn’t hear nothing.” The rabbit said making Jimin narrow his eyes looking back at him and noticed that the top of his vision was blurry. 

“This isn’t real, is it?” He mumbled. 

“No, but doesn’t mean it's not happening.” 

“What does that mean? Why is everyone talking in riddles and not giving me any answers?” Jimin asked getting so annoyed and frustrated.

“Jimin. It’s the curse, it’s confuses things. You’re dreaming but somehow your soul and mind brought you here.” He explained and Jimin crossed his arms scanning around. The tresses were bright green and the sun shined though the brushes beautiful. 

“What is here then?” 

“My safe place, my mind where I dream.” He explained and Jimin fingers touch the chain of the necklace just to make sure it was still there; it was. 

“So, we’re in each other head?” He asked and he nodded. 

“The clock, connects us.” He said and Jimin tilted his head. 

“How?” 

“I don’t know nor remember but you should leave.” 

“No. The curse and I want to find you.” 

“I saved you because it was the right-” 

“I don’t care! No one else would, and damn it... You can talk. It felt right to follow you I don’t know.” He shouted and the rabbit lowed himself on his legs even more making him look smaller. 

“Okay.” The bunny said quietly. 

“But it’s not safe.” He added.

“Where are you?” Jimin asked taking a step closer. 

“Running, always running.” He mumbled. 

“Maybe you can stop so I can reach you.” 

“It’s not safe.” 

“So, you keep saying.” Jimin said wondering what he would look like as human, like how would Yoongi look. He wanted to help them somehow, the break the curse but he didn’t know how. Maybe the mad hatter knew something, anything. Jimin felt like he needed to do something. Then he heard his name being called and felt his body shake. 

“What’s happening?” He asked. 

“You’re awaking up.” 

“No, please just tell me your name.” 

“I like bunny.” He said and Jimin took a step closer as if he was fighting himself from waking up. 

“Please.” He begged; he looked at him and Jimin saw his eyes really close, they looked like they could hold worlds in them. 

“You’ll tell.” Bunny mumbled. 

“Please.” He whispered and the rabbit scanned his eyes. 

“All I know it as is JK.” He admitted and someone shook him again and suddenly he felt his body getting pulled away. Then everything went black.*

He shot up and Jin was hovering over him, he pushed himself away and quickly got up rushing out the tent looking around. 

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked as he was up in a tress. 

“Why did you wake me up, I was talking to him?” Jimin asked turning back to Jin as he got out of the tent and Sin was on guard. 

“You were whining I didn’t know what was wrong. Dreams can be scary.” Jin told him. 

“The rabbit was there, we were talking. He almost...” He paused because he did tell him his name or a nickname, JK. JK. 

“Almost what?” Yoongi asked. 

“Almost told me where he was.” 

“So, you know you can talk to being here though dreams?” Sin asked; he nodded. 

“He told me.” Jimin answered and Jin and his robot nodded at the same time. 

“We need to get moving, the trees are acting weird.” Yoongi pointed out before jumping on Jimin’s shoulder; Jimin touch the pocket watch to make sure it was there. It was. 

“I agree.” Jin said and Jimin nodded. 

“Okay, let’s move then.” Jimin said and Sin packed up everything in his body and they started the day after Jin made a small breakfast. 

“I wonder if my mom knows I’m missing, or even cares.” He said after a while. 

“Bad thoughts go away.” Sin mumbled; Jimin liked that saying.


	4. Knight of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking where this story is going, I had many ideas for this chapter and I like where it went. I hope you feel the same and feel the magic I was trying to put into it. Please enjoy and comment your thoughts it helps me write what you want. Love you :)

Jimin couldn’t get JK’s eyes out of his head; so beautiful and pure yet haunted they were. He truly in his heart wanted to help all of them but he didn’t know how, maybe this mad hatter knows something because they don’t deserve this curse. They were tricked; the prince was tricked and got run out his own home, it just wasn’t right. He felt this deep need to safe them, all of them; this place made him feel the need to protect it. 

He moved his hand to the hold the protect watch underneath his shirt. He felt it was important somehow, more then something that would just save his neck. He felt it’s power deep inside him, he knew it was special and had no idea why Mr. Gold would give it to him. The way they each reacted to knowing he had the necklace meant; he wondered if Bunny; JK knew. He wondered if the necklace actually made them connect like it was easier to. Being so lost in his head Jimin didn’t realized Jin and Sin had stopped in front of him making him bump into Sin. 

“Sorry. Wait why have we stopped? Are we there?” He asked and either of them answered so Jimin stepped to the side and got a look. They were close to the cliff; maybe they were hoping for a bridge or something. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Yoongi started to wake and freeze in his arms. 

“Someone explain-“ 

“The army is here. The dark curse; we can feel it.” Jin said afraid and Jimin swallowed looking around before his eyes went to the cliff. He took a few steps forwards before Yoongi jumped out of his hands and onto Jin’s shoulder. The cliff wasn’t a real cliff; it was only a ten-foot drop and about 30 feet long; it looked like a dried up river really. Then he saw them and kneed to the floor; the men in a red armor was walking from the left to right. They were in formation and on a few horses but he was watched them ride past he saw a man in hopes at the end. 

“Here is good! Halt!” The leader male yelled and it echoed though all maybe 30 guards. Watching every guard stopped at once scared Jimin and he understand why the others were scared. 

“Give out the traitor!” The same guy yelled and the pulled the guy on the ropes to the front while the guards began to move in a half circle surrounding him completely. 

“The queen has a message for us!” The leader said before opening a letter and raised it high. 

“My men! This is Jung Hoseok also known as the knight of hearts. He tried to kill me but failed to do it. So, my men off with his head!” A manly yet feminine voice roared through the paper and echoed throughout the woods. 

“Hobi.” Jin mumbled curling next to him as Sin was next to him looking just as sad. 

“Poor bastard.” Yoongi whispered. 

“Get him on his knees!” He yelled and four soldiers had to pulled him because he was fighting back trying to get free. He was just as tall as the rest and was build and had red hair. 

“We have to do something.” Jimin said low. 

“We can’t. He was a good friend.” Yoongi whispered. 

“Wait, why are they getting rope? They usually kill us with the sword. They’re going to hang him.” Jin said. 

“Because it’s more painful. The queen changed it a few weeks ago to only the ones in his inner circle.” Yoongi explained. 

“Oh god.” 

“No. We’re going to save him.” Jimin said. 

“Good luck.” 

“Come on Yoongi.” 

“Come up with a plan to not get us all killed then.” Yoongi said as they began measuring Hobi’s neck and Jimin began thinking looking around and saw a bridge that they would’ve used to cross the dry lake and no one had any arrows. 

“Sin can you make a bow?” Jimin asked making everyone look at him. 

“I can make anything.” 

“Do it.” Jimin told him softly and he looked at Jin who gave a nod before looking back at Jimin. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked but Jimin looked at Yoongi. 

“You know the trees right. They can’t all be on the queen’s side. Talk to them and make them cover up the others. Please.” He begged and Yoongi looked back at Hobi before disappearing. 

“We are going to slowly bring the bridge over and you’re going to get a rope and threw it down once I shoot the rope off his neck.” Jimin explained quietly as he began to move and Jin followed. 

“This isn’t going to work. Can you even shoot an arrow?” Jin asked with a shaky voice. 

”I-“ He paused because he only practice a few times; he knew he wasn’t the best shot. Jin shook his head but Jimin just continued to move to the bridge. 

“Look I’m going to save him. Don’t give up on me now.” He said instead and Jin gave a small smirk before he began to help. 

“Yoongi is the best shot, maybe he can help you.” He mumbled and Jimin nodded. Sin came back with a bow and an arrow before giving it to him and Sin finished helping Jin move the bridge. Jimin looked over at Hobi and saw they had measured his neck and was trying the rope now. He stepped back and practice holding the bow and arrow. Then Yoongi appeared on his shoulder again. 

“They will help block the others but that’s it and I’ll help you shoot.” He said and Jimin took a breath. 

“Just tell me I can do this. That I can save a life.” He said. 

“This maybe a bad place now but every land in the room of doors has a gift. It’s that you can do what you believe in yourself to do.” Yoongi told him and he looked at him. 

“You believe that?” 

“It’s fact, Jimin.” He said and Jin and Sin came over. 

“Now. We need to do it now.” Sin said and Yoongi jumped onto Jin shoulder. 

“You can do it.” Jin said and Jimin closed his eyes before turning towards the cliff and opened them. Hobi was getting the rope around his neck. Jin and Sin got into position with the rope to throw down. 

“Just breath, control your breathing.” Yoongi reminded him as he lined himself with the arrow towards the rope. He relaxed his breathing as they kited the log under him and he started choking. Jimin pulled the arrow back and aimed and released. The arrow hit the rope perfectly and Hobi landed on his feet. 

“Hope!” Jin yelled making him punched two soldiers and grabbed one of their swords and began fighting them to the rope. When he got there, Jimin was still shook that he actually did something like that. 

“Let’s go!” Jin yelled towards Jimin and he keep the bow before running after the others. They ran and ran into the forest; Jimin looked behind them and saw the trees closing the path behind them. 

“Holy shit! What? How? Jin!” He shouted and hugged Jin tightly and Jimin got a better look at him; his hair was long and he had eye patch and dirty old clothes but was handsome. He seemed uncursed then he looked at him and Jimin saw it; the blame and hurt in his eye. He was cursed in his heart, he looked down at the bow and his eyes widen. 

“You? Who are you?” He asked walking over to Jimin and scanned him down and up. 

“I-” 

“You saved my life. Wha-” He paused as his eyes stopped at his neck, he reached and pulled out his watch and Jimin grabbed onto it. 

“I know it‘s not safe, I just haven’t seen that in forever. Where- The doorman gave it to you?” He asked like he was confused. 

“I’m Jimin and yes, I call him Mr. Gold.” Jimin explained and he put the watch back under his shirt. 

“I’m Hoseok. Why would you save me?” He asked like he was ready to dead and didn’t understand someone wanting to save him. 

“Felt right.” 

“You got a good shot-” 

“No, I’m terrible. Well out there I am.” He said and Hoseok let out a scoff and hugged him. 

“I really thought that was it for me.” He mumbled and Jimin hugged him back almost feeling like safe and protected. Once they pulled away, he went over to Yoongi and hugged the cat, he even let out a hissed but buried his head in his neck. 

“What happened Hoseok?” Jin asked after Hoseok hugged Sin. 

“I was trying to get the key but got caught.” 

“Why would you even try-” 

“I had to, Jin! It’s my fault. I had to try.” Hoseok shouted.

“You have over and over again.” Jin told him. 

“What key?” Jimin asked making everyone look at him. 

“A key to the magic.” Hoseok said. 

“That controls the sword?” Jimin asked. 

“That controls everything. We don’t have the lock but if we had the key, we could get closer to finally breaking the curse.” Tae explained. 

“Maybe Jo- The mad matter knows something.” Jin said and Jimin noticed how he almost said a name but his throat tightened. 

“Alright. Can you handle it?” Hoseok asked and Jin nodded. 

“I just can’t touch him. I’ll be fine-” 

“Jin-” 

“He has to know what he does. I can do it.” Jin said cutting him off and began walking. 

“What was that?” Jimin asked Hoseok as they walked. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” He asked. 

“He forgets things, I think he just remember.” He said and Jimin nodded. 

“Why couldn’t he say the had matter’s name?” Jimin asked and Hoseok signed. 

“It’s part of his cruse. They were together, either of them can touch or say each other’s name.” Hoseok explained. 

“That’s so sad. What’s yours? Or is that rude?” He wondered. 

“The queen saw my cruse was my own doing. I was supposed to save the Prince for this but I didn’t.” He explained and Jimin put his hand on his arm. 

“I know it couldn’t have been you-” 

“It was. I should’ve explained the moment she got here; I just didn’t believe the rumors.” He explained and Jimin noticed he had on gloves. 

“Wait. You didn’t-” 

“They force my hand on it, that’s my cruse.” 

“How do you fight it?” Jimin asked as they walked. 

“You have to be willing, but it’s still there; wanting to obey.” He admitted and Jimin signed. 

“That’s horrible. What’s his name?” Jimin wondered. 

“Namjoon.” Hoseok said. 

“So, what do I call you?” Jimin asked. 

“Hobi or Knight is fine.” He answered. 

“You were the Prince’s head knight.” Jimin stated and he signed. 

“Yeah.” He said and they walked in silence. Jimin began thinking again about the necklace and the way Hobi reacted to seeing it. He said he knew about it; did they all know about it? Was it the Prince’s? Is that why it’s so important? He wanted to know more about the clock and the compass on the back. He needed to find a safe place to really look at it again because before it didn’t seem important but now it did. They though the forest until Jimin saw smoke within the path of the trees. 

“Oh no. They’re high again.” Hobi mumbled and that’s when he smelled it; the smell of weed, strong weed all in the air mixed with strong coffee and tea. 

“Since when?” Jin asked. 

“Tae’s cruse made him different, the weed is the only thing that keeps him calm and Joon... He just wants to forget which makes him crazy.” Hobi told them and Jin signed looking over at Sin. 

“Watch over me.” He told him as they walked to this house with a long table right out front.


	5. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter and JK is so cute please; the tea party is a bit crazy and kinda sad tbh. Anyway enjoy please leave a comment of your thoughts thank you. Love you!

“Wait eat this.” Jin said before going over to Jin and grabbed something from his finger and Jimin tilted his head. 

“What? Why?” 

“Our weed is different than yours, it’s different. I don’t know how else to explain it and you need to be sober, eating this will block the effects.” 

“What kind of effects?” Jimin wondered. 

“Makes you feel insane, now eat up.” Yoongi said and so Jimin took a bite out of the weird looking green plant. 

“What does this to me, exactly?” 

“Nothing but blocks your nose from smelling things, you’ll be able to breath normally.” Jin told him and Jimin nodded before they continued walking, when Jimin got a better look the table seemed dirty but the tea cups were shiny clean white. The house seemed almost like it was about the fell down as it was tilted and part of the roof was on an angel. The fog from the smoke made the place seem creepy and hidden; the was someone at the end of the table who had on a tall red and black with one line of green on it. Then there was another man with red hair and who was smoking; leaning down into his chair little really small. 

“Who’s there?” The leading man asked making the another one looked over as they came into view. Jin came into view and the man stood up in shook the hobi then Sin then Jimin and Yoongi. 

“Hey Namjoon.” Hobi said. 

“Taehyung.” Jin said and another guy; Tae got up. 

“I’m surprised you’re both alive.” He said smoking the darkness joint Jimin has ever seen and the mad hatter jumped onto the table breaking a few dishes to do so; he had a cane in his left hand. 

“Get out.” He said loudly. 

“Don’t do this.” Jin told him. 

“Don’t speak to me.” Namjoon snapped of him and Jimin looked between the four of them, they acted as if they haven’t even noticed he was. He looked down at Yoongi who seemed tried to of the whole thing. 

“Excuse me?” Jimin asked making everyone look at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Namjoon asked and Jimin looked around before stepping ahead of the others and looked around. 

“How save are the trees here?” He asked. 

“The queen has no influence here.” Tae said and Jimin let go of Yoongi and he moved onto Sin’s shoulder. He pulled out the pocket watch and lifted it so they could see but didn’t take it off; he couldn’t. Namjoon ran across the table and jumped down as Tae was suddenly in front of him holding the pocket watch in his hand. 

“Who are you?” Tae asked. 

“I’m Jimin. The white rabbit saved me and the doorman who I call Mr. Gold gave me this. He said it keep me safe.” He told him and getting a better look at Taehyung; Jimin could see his curse; insanity and sadness. 

“He saved you? In your world?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s not allowed out.” Namjoon said coming over and they’re eyes all met with the others like they all knew something he didn’t. 

“Okay, I’m getting tired of that. What?” Jimin asked pulling the watch away from Tae’s dirty hands. 

“It’s not possible, she made it so.” Namjoon told them and he saw him look at Jin for longer then he should before away. 

“What if it’s not?” Yoongi wondered. 

“Tell me or I’m going to break the watch.” Jimin said loudly and Namjoon turned. 

“Come sit.” He said simply and the others went to sit down and Jimin took a breath but didn’t move. 

“Jimin, come sit down.” Namjoon said softly and didn’t sound crazy at all. It took him a moment before walking over and sat at the end part of the table. Yoongi laid on the table and Sin and Jin sat on the right next to Tae with Namjoon at the other end and Hobi across from Tae. 

“Tell me everything, from the beginning.” Namjoon said and Jimin did. Everything from he almost getting rape to seeing JK in his dream but didn’t tell him that he knew JK. After he was finished; they did that thing again, looking at each other. 

“Okay, seriously that’s getting old real fast.” He told him. 

“How about a nice cup of tea?” Namjoon asked and Tae quickly grabbed the cup and suddenly it was full and he started drinking. 

“No.” Hobi and Jin both said. 

“Hoseok-” 

“Don’t talk to me Tae.” Hobi said cutting Tae off and looked to the left towards Jimin. 

“What happened here? I mean between you all.” Jimin wondered but silence. 

“Come on, tell him.” Yoongi said. 

“Well me and the knight over here were together until the cruse making me lose my pretty little head and he went rouge.” Tae said bobbing his head a bit. 

“I went rouge to try and fit our mistakes.” Hobi said and Tae rolled his eyes. 

“Funny cause when I lost my senses you hit the road.” 

“To go and get it back! I was doing it for you!”

“You were doing it because you failed!” Tae said getting up as did Hobi. 

“We’re here because Jimin wants to find him. Is he here?” Yoongi asked making the two sit back down. 

“No, he hasn’t returned yet.” Namjoon answered and Tae rolled his eyes drinking the tea which Jimin knew weren’t tea. 

“Just like his brother.” He mumbled and Hobi reached over to grab him and Tae reached over to hit him. Suddenly Jin and joon both reached from them to pull them apart however, they touched and started touching pulling back and it was like a force field bounce them away from each other. 

“Hyung!” Tae shouted going for Namjoon. 

“Jin!” Hobi screamed jumping over the table to him and Jimin rushes over seeing Jin holding his chest and saw his hand was red like he had just got burnt. 

“I’m sorry.” Hobi told Jin. 

“I hate it here.” Jin mumbled getting to his feet with the help of Sin. 

“Do you know where he is or not?” He hissed looking over at Namjoon who got back in his chair and was staring at him. 

“No.” He answered. 

“Then coming here was a waste of time.” Jin whispered ashamed and sad. 

“Guess it was.” Namjoon said quietly looking away from him.

“Have any of you thought you’re going exactly what the queen wants? She separated you and your letting her.” Jimin said to all of them. 

“It’s not that easy-“ 

“Shut up Jin! You’ll are fill with guilt and sadness and it has literally drove you all insane and almost got you killed. How is this going to break the curse? How does this help the Prince? It doesn’t!” Jimin shouted at them and they were all speechless. 

“You don’t know what happened new kid.” Tae said and Jimin crosses his arms. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday. Hobi was his brother and protector and didn’t warn him soon enough of the queen and she forced he to touch her sword; making him useless or sick or something. Tae probably went looking for him and Jin was probably with Namjoon at the tower protecting each other and the queen probably saw you two were better together so cursed you. She turned Yoongi into a cat so he couldn’t fight and made the prince run for his life. Am I right?” Jimin explained and everyone stared at him in complete shook. 

“Who the hell are you?” Tae asked. 

“Someone who has weird ass dreams.” Jimin said. 

“You dreamt of this place?” Namjoon asked confused. 

“Not like this but talking flowers and trees and headless horseman, and a beautiful castle I have.” He told him. 

“Interesting.” Yoongi mumbled. 

“Look we all need sleep, Tae why don’t you bring Jimin to the rabbit’s room. Hobi I’m sure you can bring the others to the main bedroom.” 

“You don’t sleep there anymore?” Jin asked. 

“I don’t sleep; at all.” Namjoon said as Jimin began following Tae into the old broken house. 

“Is it safe?” 

“Yes, the illusion makes it look broken but it’s not.” Tae told him and he nodded. Inside was clean and very bright will every wall being a different color with the floor was black and white tile. It made Jimin speechless because everything had a place. 

“It didn’t always look so wild but the curse made it crazy.” He explained. 

“It’s clean.” He said and Tae nodded going up the stairs that was snaked designed; the walls had pictures that were outside down and some were even blacken out. 

“Keep going. We’ll eat when you wake up, we need to find food because we don’t eat much.” Tae said moving Jimin along and they enter a room that seemed royalty. 

“Sleep well.” Tae added closing the door and Jimin was exhausted, so he didn’t take in much of the room just went to the bed and laid down. The bed was soft and it felt like he hasn’t sleep good in weeks but only a few days. He fell asleep rather fast almost as soon his head it the pillow. 

 

*He woke up in the forest again and smiled because this meant he is going to see JK again. He quickly got up and rushed through the trees. 

“Jimin?” He asked from behind him making Jimin spin around. 

“JK.” He said with a smile but saw how sad he looked and it left his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Why haven’t you left yet?” 

“I’m not going to. I’m with your inner circle. Jin, Yoongi, Hobi, Sin, Tae and Namjoon. I’m at the tea party house. Please come.” He said fast and he shook his head. 

“No.” He mumbled and Jimin moved closer. 

“Why don’t you trust me? We’re safe, here aren’t we?” He asked and JK looked down. 

“Did you tell them I told you my name?” He wondered quietly. 

“No, it seemed like you didn’t want me to so I didn’t. Hobi is your brother?” He asked. 

“I think so, my life before this is blurry.” He explained and Jimin moved closer. 

“Let me help you. Come to me, JK. I have this watch and I think it’s important and yours. Just come to the house.” He told him softly. 

“They’re be mad at me for leaving.” He mumbled and Jimin shook his head. 

“They won’t be, I promise.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” Jimin said and saw a change in his face, look what he actually looked like before the cruse but it left immediately, suddenly his eyes widen staring at Jimin. 

“What?” He asked. 

“My name.” He mumbled moving closer to him with narrowed eyes. 

“What about it?” 

“It’s Jungkook.” He said almost breathless before giggling and jumped up and down looking really happy and proud of himself. Jimin wondered what his body looked like under the cruse, seeing his whole self, he wanted to see him so much and he didn’t understand quite why. 

“Jungkook?” Jimin asked and he nodded. 

“Jungkook.” He repeated with a smile. 

“I really like it, Jungkook.” He told him, smiling back, 

“How did you do that?” He asked coming closer to him. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Yes, you did. You broke the cruse for a second. You gave me hope.” He answered and Jimin tilted his head. 

“You gave me hope when you saved me.” He said fast and Jungkook giggled before looking around, suddenly on alert. 

“What is it? 

“Nothing, I should get going. I’ll try to get back to the house.” He told Jimin like he was in trouble or worried. 

“What do you hear?” He whispered. 

“Soldiers, they’re here.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“Oh god. Wake up, get safe. Come to us Jungkook.” Jimin said worried and Jungkook paused and just stared at Jimin; he looked back in his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jungkook mumbled before he disappointed and Jimin vision got blurry really fast then everything went dark.


	6. The Necklace

Jimin wake up in a panic as he quickly sat up in the bed and took a few breaths because he was surprised that Jungkook; Jungkook what a name... He couldn’t believe he talked to him again and that he now knew his real name. Suddenly, he remembered that he called him beautiful; he wondered what he looked it before the dark cruse. Maybe he could find a picture of him around; this was his room or still is. He got up and began looking; not moving anything just looking around and saw something on his desk. 

It was buried and torn but tapped and glued back together. It was a picture, and Jimin saw Namjoon and Jin first; smiling and wearing breathtaking outfits and Namjoon had his arm wrapped around Jin’s waist. They looked so happy; not crazy and broken look in their eyes either. Next to him was Hobi and Tae holding hands while Tae had his arm wrapped around someone who was the same height as him with brown hair and eyes that shined when though the picture was almost destroyed. Next to Hobi how had a style hair that was short; was the strongest one in the picture. 

“What are you doing?” Tae’s voice asked echoing thought-out Jimin’s body as he jumped back like he just broke the law. Tae was wearing a long silk loose robe with a matching shirt and baggy pants without shoes. 

“Nothing I just-” 

“It’s fine. The short one is Yoongi and the other one is... The Prince.” Tae admitted quietly and Jimin eyes widen looking at Tae than back to the picture and the Prince. 

“So that’s him?” He wondered in awe and Tae hummed. 

“He seems familiar.” Jimin said and Tae chuckled. 

“He is but you need to figure it out yourself. Breakfast is ready.” Tae said as he began walking away and Jimin watched him. 

“Wait.” He said without thinking and Tae looked back. 

“You don’t seem crazy or insane.” Jimin pointed out. 

“I’m great at looking or not looking crazy and I’m really high.” He told him like nothing before walking out the room and Jimin swallowed wondering what he meant by looking normal and not. He was sure that Tae will tell him soon enough as his eyes went back to the Prince and there was just something about him. How handsome and kind he looked and those eyes; those eyes hooked him in? Suddenly, it hit him; Jungkook, the one who couldn’t remember anything but his nickname until he got hope from Jimin. The same one where no one could talk about; Jungkook was the Prince. 

He quickly looked around and began to noticed little riches here and there made for a royal. A Prince from his dream; in which he never saw his face actually saved him and was the rightful ruler to this land but got tricked and ran off and been on the run since. Jimin wondered why a bunny? Why did the Queen make him into a bunny? He looked towards the bathroom before going to wash his face before heading downstairs to ask if anyone had clothes for him to wear. 

When he got the kitchen; some of the things in the room where on the ceiling and the walls, he wondered if it was made that way or was it part of the curse. Maybe it was to made them feel insane? Maybe that was the point? What if they weren’t insane or not as insane it, they actually were and were secretly trying to fight back? He saw Namjoon and Tae were sitting by the window and were eating as Hobi and Jin were sitting at the other end far away from. Maybe they stopped fighting back... Yoongi was on the table eating out of a bowl and Sin wasn’t around. 

“Where’s Sin?” He asked sitting in the middle of the two pairs where Yoongi was before petting him hearing a hiss but he pushed against his hand. 

“Resting.” Jin answered and he nodded before he grabbed some pancakes and some fruit as the rest eat in silence. 

“I need some clothes-” 

“I got you.” Tae said before he could even finish like he was annoyed and Jimin forced a smile before continuing eating. Jimin looked between the four of them then at Yoongi who just eat in peace like the tension wasn’t even there. 

“You know, if I said the Prince’s name what exactly would happen?” Jimin asked suddenly making everyone look at him. 

“I’ll say his name if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” He quickly added. 

“You’re bluffing.” Hobi said and he looked over at Tae. 

“Am I?” He asked and Tae tilted his head. 

“His not. He saw our picture, the only one left.” He said. 

“We haven’t been in the same room like this in years. Time stopped for us since the cruse, we don’t age so it’s been a long time since we been together like this.” Jin explained. 

“And they got into a fight over them smoking again.” Yoongi added. 

“It’s better to be high hyung.” Tae said. 

“It’s not good for you.” Hobi told him and he rolled his eyes giggling, having a crazy look in his eye hat actually scared Jimin a bit. 

“So, you rather me kill myself of sorrow and go on stupid missions that mean nothing instead of being with the one you love. Sure, I’ll just that a try.” Tae said with the roll of his eyes. 

“At least I’m trying to do something. You haven’t done nothing in years but smoke and drink away your mind!” Hobi argued back. 

“Enough.” Namjoon said. 

“Actually, keep going.” Jin said with a smirk. 

“What does this even prove!” Jimin shouted annoyed with them all, here are they fighting and driving each other crazy instead of coming together to save their home and to get it back. 

“No one is right and no one is wrong. You all did your part but have you ever thought that it wasn’t any of you that it was just the dark magic from the sword! Fighting each other does nothing for any of you; the queen only gets more power and is trying to kill you and the Prince. Get over yourselves already.” He added before standing up and turned left before seeing Jungkook; the white bunny walks in on his two back feet. Tae and Namjoon quickly stood up and Jin and Hobi turned to see him and got up as well. 

Guk.” Tae said softly and Jungkook looked at them all before his eyes stopped at Jimin before looking back to Tae. 

“Hi.” He said before lowering down on his legs and hopped closer. 

“You’re home.” Namjoon said and Jungkook looked at Hobi and Jin. 

“Yeah. Hobi, you’re alive.” 

“Jimin saved me.” Hobi said and he looked at Jimin again. 

“Jimin. You smell good.” He mumbled with a smile with his eyes. 

“Hey.” Jimin said almost breathless and saw it again, the man under the cruse and this time it was real and the others reacted too. 

“What the hell have I been smoking?” Tae asked. 

“No, we saw it too.” Jin said getting up and went over to Jungkook. 

“Have you been feeling weird?” Jin asked. 

“I remember my name, hyung. Him; Jimin gets me to remember.” Jungkook whispered before putting his head against Jin’s chest as if he was hugging him. 

“It has to be the necklace.” Namjoon said getting up too before going over to Jimin. 

“It was outside the door when we got cruse, maybe it reverses it.” Namjoon said before reaching for his necklace before Jimin quickly took steps back away from him. 

“No, Mr. Gold told me to never take it off that it will protect me.” Jimin said holding onto the chain with both hands. 

“Mr. Gold?” Tae asked. 

“That’s what he calls the doorman. It’s cute.” Yoongi said. 

“We’ll give it back to you, let’s just see if it works.” Namjoon told Jimin. 

“He said that if I do, I could lose my head.” 

“He meant the Queen would cut off your head but the sword won’t work against our old magic. The magic she destroyed.” Hobi said and Jimin looked over at Jungkook before taking a deep breath and walking over to him. Jin stepped away and the rabbit nose went faster, sniffing as Jimin went closer. 

“What if this works?” Yoongi asked. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Hobi said and Jimin scanned Jungkook’s eyes before taking the pocket watch off from around his neck and onto his. Suddenly there was a purple light surrounding him; almost completely covering him until it vanished. There seven inches in front of him stood a man with those big brown eyes and his clothes were torn but still covered him and he looked human. 

“Jeon Jeongguk.” He said with confidence and Jimin just stared at him because he was the most beautiful and handsome man he has ever seen; he almost looked like the man in his dreams. Then he looked down at his hands and turned them over and opened and closed them before looking at everyone. 

“Holy shit.” Tae said getting up as did everyone else and Yoongi jumped onto Jin shoulder. 

“I want to try.” Yoongi said then suddenly Jungkook started crying and they all hugged and for some reason being close to the watch allowed Jin and Namjoon to not burn at the touch. They all hugged each other until Jin pulled away. 

“Wait, I may have something from the doorman- Mr. Gold. He gave Sin a ring we keep it in his heart because it was from before.” Jin said. 

“I remember everything. Guys, I remember everything.” Jungkook said making everyone stop and stare at him again. 

“Guk-” 

“It wasn’t your fault, hyung. You did everything you could.” He told Hobi cutting him off and the solider dropped his head and Jungkook pulled him to his chest and hugged him closely. Then he looked at Jimin and Jungkook kissed the side of his head before pulling away. 

“We need to talk.” He said to Jimin before looking at the rest. 

“Stop fighting over the past. Please, for me and for you. It wasn’t any of you, it was me and me alone... I wasn’t strong enough; and stop smoking it not helping anyone. Come on Jimin we both need new clothes.” He said and Jimin watched Jin to go to where Sin was sleeping as Namjoon sat down and Tae reached towards Hobi. Jimin turned and followed Jungkook back to his room and watched him look around like he hasn’t seen it in years. 

“My parents brought this for me and them; my inner circle since I was a kid. They wanted me to be friends with my team so I could be a better leader. We spend a lot of time here; it didn’t always look like this; it just changed over time. When the queen first arrived, we had no idea; then she got the sword and turned everyone against me. Hobi tried to stop her, Tae went after him and Jonnie and Jinnie tried to make a potion to try and stop the magic.” He paused going to the closet and took out two sets of pants and two white shirts then turned to Jimin. 

“Yoongi hyung was making an army plan, my father tried to fight her off but the sword cut him and he became hers. He came at me... I didn’t want to fight but-” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“When I take it off; I'll forget and the others won’t tell me. You know them, you need to remind me.” He told Jimin taking a few steps to him. 

“Just don’t talk it off.” Jimin told him and Jungkook smiled softly. 

“It’s our secret weapon, if I go out walking like this; they’ll know and we won’t make it out. She’ll kill us and use this to get everyone on her side.” He explained and Jimin looked down at the pocket watch. 

“But you’ll be a rabbit again.” 

“Please, I’m a cute rabbit.” He said but Jimin heard sadness in his voice. 

“So, after you and your dad fought, you ran.” He mumbled and Jungkook hums before moving a bit closer to him. 

“I didn’t have a choice, before I knew it; while I was running, I started hopping.” He said quietly. 

“Why did you run from me? After you saved me?” Jimin said in the same tone. 

“I was scared.” He said and Jimin scanned his face before reaching to touch him and Jungkook held his breath before chuckling. 

“It’s been so long since I felt any kind of touch.” The Prince mumbled before leaning closer. 

“Thanks for not giving up.” He added and Jimin scanned his face over and over again. 

“I’m stubborn.” Jimin said before looking down at his lips and the Prince did the same but they never kissed because there was a bang making them jump. 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook shouted before seeing Hobi ran up. 

“Nothing, everything is fine. Jin and Joon tried to touch but it didn’t work. Good news though, Yoongi is human again.” Hobi said. 

“Change.” He told him and Jungkook nodded. 

“Hobi.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I... Do you know what I did? To... To dad?” Jungkook asked and Jimin turned away from them and grabbed a set of clothes. 

“Yes, but he would’ve wanted you too.” He said before walking away and Jimin looked over at Jungkook. 

“Change.” He said handed him clothes which he took before going into the bathroom and Jimin changed as quickly as possible. The clothes were a size to big but were comfortable so he didn’t mind then Jungkook came out and sat on the bed. 

“You okay?” Jimin asked and he stared at his hands. 

“For a while I thought, maybe it would go away but it never did. I gave up compete hope and now you gave that back me. I don’t know how to ever repay you.” He said and Jimin nodded before sitting next to him; facing him. 

“You don’t need to, let’s just find a way to break the cruse.” 

“Why do you care so much? All I did was push the guy off you.” 

“No, you did more. You saw me; anyone else wouldn’t care.” Jimin told him. 

“That’s wrong.” 

“Yeah.” Jimin agreed; they were silent and Jimin watched him stared at his hands for a while. 

“Jimin?” He asked looking at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Everyone would touch me like an animal and not human... Could you do that again? Touch my face? God that’s sounds-” 

“That doesn’t.” Jimin said before cupping Jungkook’s cheeks and he let out a sign. 

“You’ll keep it on as long as possible, okay.” He told him; Jungkook dropped his head before moving closer and hugged Jimin as tight as he could; and Jimin kept his hands on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write because Jungkook came home and got to be human. Him talking to Jimin was a long time coming and him getting his memories back; I just really love them and their scene together. The past few days have been really hard for me but this helped me forget about my problems and everything which is why I love writing so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it; please leave your thoughts in the comments, love you.


	7. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was but it's really important I hope you enjoy it. Love you.

When they pulled away Jungkook stood up straight and Jimin noticed how he was holding back his emotions and tears. He started heading downstairs and Jimin got up and followed him; part of him wanted to pull him back and tell him it’s going to be okay. That it was okay to miss being human but didn’t say nor do anything. They got downstairs and Jimin saw everyone but saw someone new; Yoongi who was human and had black hair and he turned to them. He was handsome and about the same height as himself; Jungkook rushed to him and hugged Yoongi. 

“Hey kid.” He said hugging him back and Yoongi rubbed his back once they pulled away Jimin noticed a ring necklace around his neck. He looked like something he dreamt a long time ago. 

“Hi Jimin.” Yoongi said. 

“Nice to meet you, hyung.” He said before they hugged and Jimin looked back down at the necklace and put it in his hand. 

“This looks familiar.” He mumbled. 

“It’s my families crest ring.” Jungkook told him. 

“Only works for one person though.” Jin said. 

“I’ve dreamt it.” He said and looked up seeing everyone staring at him. 

“What was this dream?” Hobi asked. 

“This ring, a sword, and some key going into some rock. My parents said it was a remake of King Author who pulled the sword from the ground and began king.” Jimin told him and Jin and Namjoon looked at each other then back to him. 

“What did the key look like?” Jin asked. 

“I don’t remember, like golden and blue like blue diamonds or something.” Jimin answered and Namjoon turned and sat at the table and Tae looked at him then back at Jimin. 

“It’s you.” He mumbled and Jimin looked between them all. 

“What?” He asked confused. 

“The only one who can break the cruse is someone who isn’t from here but can hold our magic. If you dreamt our magic you can save us all.” Hobi explained and Jimin looked back to Jungkook who eyes were widen. 

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“No wondered.” Jungkook mumbled sitting down as well. 

“Okay you all better start talking or I’m going to scream.” He told them and Jungkook reached for him and grabbed his hand and pulled him a bit closer to him. 

“Our magic chooses people who be able to use it; that’s how we all got here. We followed the magic; since the cruse me and Yoongi Hyung can smell out the last of it; he found the ring years ago and gave it to Jinnie. What I’m saying is, when I got out and to you, I smelled the magic off of you.” Jungkook explained and Jimin scanned his face. 

“You’re saying I have magic?” He asked. 

“Little but yes; that’s why the compass didn’t burn you.” Yoongi said and Jimin slowly nodded because it made sense since Mr. Gold said it will either save him or kill him. 

“I can break the cruse.” He said suddenly. 

“Maybe the ring, sword and the key is the weapon we need.” Tae said. 

“Maybe but we don’t know if the key works.” Jin said. 

“And what sword?” Hobi asked. 

“Maybe her sword; the queen’s sword?” Jimin wondered. 

“No, it’s bad magic it’s a different sword.” Jungkook told him and Jimin realized they were still touching and really didn’t want to stop or pull away. He hoped the Prince didn’t either until he did and Jimin’s chest sank. 

“Maybe my father’s sword.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“It’s in the castle still.” Hobi answered. 

“So, it the key.” Namjoon said rubbing his head. 

“Then let’s just go in and get it.” Jimin said not understand why they looked lost again. 

“It’s guarded and we are all wanted.” Hobi told him. 

“Come on, you don’t know any secret ways in; it’s your home.” Jimin told them. 

“Only I do but it’s been so long and I can’t go.” Jungkook said. 

“Draw it.” Jimin said. 

“I can’t even write my own name, Jimin.” He told him and he signed. 

“Well walk me though it and I’ll draw it.” He said. 

“You’re not going alone, no way.” 

“Yes I am. I’ll get the sword and the key then come back.” 

“You don’t even know the forest or the people, they’ll rat you out in a second.” 

“Well we need to do something!” Jimin shouted at the Prince and he stared at him. 

“I think he can do it.” Yoongi said. 

“What?” Jungkook asked. 

“I’ve been traveling with him for days and he came up with a quick plan to save Hobi. He can do it.” Yoongi told everyone. 

“Okay even if he could do it, then what?” Tae asked. 

“In my dream the sword hit the ground.” Jimin mumbled feeling like he shouldn’t say anything if the only one who believed in him was Yoongi. 

“The queen sword hit the ground in the back garden. Maybe that’s how we redo the cruse.” Namjoon said from his chair. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea. He has no back-up. Hobi is wanted, Yoongi and I haven’t been human to train at all-” 

“So, you practice for a few days while you all have each other to help give me a blueprint to get in the castle. Then once I get the key and sword, I’ll give the compass to Guk and the ring to Yoongi and they’re protect me and get me to the garden.” Jimin said and everything pause before looking to Namjoon then Jungkook. 

“Me and Tae could stay on look out in his old room; it has the perfect view of the garden. We can be your eyes.” Hobi said. 

“Sin will go with you, just in case.” Jin added. 

“Guk and Yoongi can go through the vents and I’ll open it.” Namjoon added and everyone turned to the Prince. 

“I still don’t like it.” He said looking to Jimin. 

“You can’t fight and they’ll know you don’t belong. You could get caught.” He told him using a careful and kind tome, trying to show Jimin that he cared. 

“Sin is coming and I’m sneaky and will have the compass to protect me.” 

“What if something goes wrong?” 

“I’ll improvise.” 

“That’s risky.” 

“Jungkook-” 

“Jimin-” 

“He can do it.” Yoongi said loudly cutting them both off. 

“I believe he can do it too.” Namjoon said. 

“He’s one of us Guk.” Tae added. 

“He’s the best choice we have.” Hobi added. 

“Six against one, you lost.” Jin told him and Jungkook rolled his eyes before getting up and walked out and Jimin looked back to everyone. 

“He just lost a lot.” Hobi explained. 

“I’ll talk to him. Maybe the trees can keep this place covered so you can train?” He wondered looking at Yoongi who smirked. 

“I haven’t had a sword in my hand in ages.” He said. 

“I still have your blades, in the shed.” Hobi told him as Namjoon nodded to Jimin to go to talk to Jungkook. So, he turned and went upstairs; he looked in his room and saw him sitting by the window looking out. He closed the door gently before walking over to him. 

“Guk?” He asked and heard an annoying sound. 

“Just leave.” He mumbled and Jimin tilted his head before grabbing him by the shoulder making him face him. 

“What’s wrong with you? Don’t you want this cruse broken?” He asked confused and Jungkook shot up and stood inches from him; he was a few inches taller than him but Jimin stood up straight. Being here made him feel strong, that he could stand up to people since he finally found something to fight for. 

“What will I have since it’s broken? No parents. My brother is broken, my team has cursed and caused so much pain for themselves... It’s not going to go away once and if this works.” He said and Jimin scanned his face. 

“You come to love being cruse, it makes you think like you deserve it because of what happened to your dad which wasn’t your fault-” 

“I ran away like a coward!” He shouted and Jimin wrapped his arms around the Prince, so tightly he couldn’t get out even if he wanted to. 

“She made your father to fight you and knew you would be too heartbroken to stand up for her but it’s time to be the king your people need.” He whispered in his ear before pulling away just to meet his eyes. 

“It’s a good plan, but we need you. It’s your home, start fighting for it Jungkook.” 

“Why do you care?” He mumbled and Jimin moved his hands to his cheeks. 

“Because I feel like it’s my home too; I feel like myself here. Home never felt like home but here; it does.” He told him honestly. 

“I really think we can do this. It’s going to work because goodness always wins, and if we die; we die fighting for what is right. I held myself back at home; always held my tongue never fighting for anything but not anymore. After seeing what the queen does to people, I want to fight for them and I know you do too.” He added and Jungkook gave a small smile. 

“You know, you could be a really good ruler what a speech like that.” He admitted and Jimin smiled and blushed a bit. 

“You think so?” He wondered low and Jungkook hummed before Jimin felt his hand on his waist. 

“So, you’re in?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m in.” He told him and Jimin smiled widen before hugging him back.


	8. Training

An hour later Hobi and Sin moved the table to the left from when you start walk past the trees. Yoongi was still getting used to walking on two legs and holding a sword wasn’t going that well for him. Jungkook was getting furious training with Hobi after a while; Jimin could tell. He was stretching with Tae before stopping and went over to Hobi and Jungkook. 

“Can I try?” He asked Hobi and he gave a nod handing him the sword; it was heavy in his hand but he had a good grip. 

“Jimin-” 

“I took fencing for like half my life; it’s just a different weapon.” Jimin said cutting him off and saw the Prince smirk. 

“That so?” He asked and Jimin nodded. 

“Alright.” He said and they started to dance around each other with their swords wanting to see who the first person to strike would be. In the end it was Jungkook to take the first shot and Jimin blocked it; with a smirk. 

“Come on your highness; you can’t be that rusty.” Jimin said. 

“Don’t call me that.” Jungkook said as they continued threw a few shots here and there. 

“Why not? I like it.” Jimin told him swing the sword towards his head before he leaned back and took a few steps to the side. 

“I don’t.” He said swing the sword a few inches from Jimin leg; if he wasn’t flexible, he would’ve got cut. 

“What about, your grace or your majesty?” Jimin asked and Jungkook suddenly did a move making him inches from his face. He did it so fast Jimin just blinked and parted his lips in shock. 

“How did you do that?” Jimin asked breathless. 

“You call me Jungkook never anything about my past. Alright?” 

“Your past? You’re still-” 

“I’m nothing. I lost that right.” He said low cutting him off and Jimin eyes widen as Jungkook pulled back and walked back inside as he threw his sword onto the pile. Jimin was somewhat frozen at his words. How could say that about himself? He was still the land’s prince. It was and still is his right was to rule. He looked over at Hobi who was helping Yoongi still so, Jimin just took a breath and went over to the table where Namjoon was sitting. 

“You got anything strong?” He asked because he was furious at Jungkook and wanted to take his mind off him. 

“No. Ji-.” He paused coughing and holding into his throat like he was burning from the inside. 

“Hyung threw everything away.” He said rubbing his throat before his head. 

“I’m hungover and probably going into withdraw. Leave me be. Please.” He said lower his hat to cover his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Jimin rolled his eyes before going back inside and made himself something to eat; there wasn’t much but Jimin made beans with rice and broccoli. 

“Is that for everyone?” Jungkook voice asked from behind him. 

“Nope, just me.” Jimin told him mixing the food in the more annoying and dramatic. 

“Jimin-” 

“Actually, call me Park or Hyung.” 

“Are you serious?” Jungkook asked making Jimin spin around to meet his eyes and saw he had his arms crossed. 

“You were mean for no reason.” He told him. 

“No reason? You talk like I should be proud I’m the prince. This is my real world Jimin; this; being cursed. I will never be the proud prince I was. Hearing it come from anyone; coming from you just reminds me I’ll never get that back. You pushed me. You were mean.” Jungkook explained and Jimin stared at him before signing and turned back to the stove. He couldn’t believe how he really saw himself. 

“Maybe I just wanted you to believe and have hope in yourself like I do. You did the spin from memory; sometimes talking about the past helps.” Jimin mumbled as he mixed the food together as it was almost all done. 

“All talking about my past does for me is get me mad. Jimin; you gave me a window of freedom but it didn’t stop me being haunted and trapped for years seeing my people cry for me to save them and not being able to.” Jungkook told him and Jimin shut of the stove as the food was done before turning back to him. He was a few feet away from him now, he gasped a bit not expecting him to be so close. 

“Jimin, you’re like my light. You saved me. I’m sorry I got mad and made you uncomfortable or disappointed in me. That’s the one thing I don’t want.” He said quietly as he took a step closer to him and Jimin swallowed licking his lips as they suddenly felt really dry. 

“Really?” He wondered. 

“Yeah.” Jungkook mumbled before his eyes went to his lips and Jimin couldn’t help but mirror the Prince’s actions and also smirked a bit because he wanted him to kiss him. 

“Always call me Jimin.” He whispered and Jungkook chuckled moving even closer; their noses were almost touching; it made Jimin close his eyes; ready to be kissed. 

“If you always call me Jungkook.” He mumbled. 

“Deal.” He said and wanted to add now kiss me already; however, it never happened because there was a loud bang coming from outside. Jimin jumped in his skin as Jungkook moved to the side and looked out the window before dropping to the ground with his back against the sink. 

“What?” Jimin asked looking out seeing a guy rushing into the front yard and Hobi went over to him as did Yoongi. He had silver hair and stared at Yoongi in shock before hugging him. 

“Who is that?” Jimin asked looking down at Jungkook who’s eyes were wide in a panic so he kneed down. 

“Jungkook?” 

“That’s Kim Yugyeom, my ex. He was frozen at the gaze before the queen’s castle.” He said in shocked before looking at Jimin. 

“Something happened. You did something.” He mumbled and Jimin scanned his face before Tae came into the room. 

“You saw.” He stated and Jungkook put his head in his hands. 

“He wants to see you Guk.” He added. 

“Does the queen know he’s free?” Jungkook mumbled. 

“No. No one saw him.” Tae answered. 

“Okay.” He whispered before slowly taking up and he began walking out and Jimin didn’t know what to do. Should he follow him or stay where he was? 

“Come on, it’s okay.” Tae told him and he took a breath before heading outside. Yugyeom’s eyes widen when he saw Jungkook before rushing to him before stopping and sized him down and up. 

“How is this possible?” He asked in awe and Jungkook looked back to Jimin before taking a breath. 

“Him.” He answered and Yugyeom looked over to Jimin. 

“Where-” 

“Outside.” Jungkook answered before he got the first word out. How close are they? Did they break up before the cruse or because of it? 

“I’m Yugyeom.” He said reaching his hand out for him to shake and Jimin smiled softly. 

“Jimin. I’m Jimin.” He said shaking his head before quickly letting go and he turned to Jungkook before seeing the compass and eyes widen as he put his hand under it and lifted it up. Jimin heart caved because it was his now. Damn, he felt so jealous and stupid. 

“This is your father’s.” He stated and Jungkook hummed. 

“I saw you as a rabbit.” He added. 

“Yeah. I came back and you were a statue.” Jungkook told him and Yugyeom tilted his head before wrapping his arms completely around Jungkook back; they were so familiar of each other. Jungkook hugged him back and Jimin crossed his arms and looked away. 

“So, the compass broke the cruse?” He asked making Jimin slowly looking back seeing them pulling away from each other. 

“Not exactly. We think it did something but once I take it off, I turn back.” Jungkook told him. 

“So, don’t.” 

“It’s not that easy. The queen will see me, look we have a plan-” 

“Great. What plan?” He asked and Jungkook narrowed his eyes a bit before taking a step back. 

“Why did she turn you to stone?” He asked. 

“Jungkook-” 

“Just answer me.” 

“I don’t know-” 

“You were my third, a great fighter.” Jungkook said low. 

“I wouldn’t touch her sword and ran to find you.” He answered. 

“You went to find me?” Jungkook asked. 

“Jungkook-” 

“You broke up with me. You broke my damn heart!” Jungkook shouted making Jimin eyes widen and suddenly didn’t care about anything. All he wanted to do was hug him and protect him and take away all his pain. 

“Your mother didn’t want us together. She said I wouldn’t be enough-” 

“I was allowed to marry whoever I wanted!” Jungkook screamed pushing him backward. 

“Seriously? Why are you still acting like a child?” 

“You hurt me; you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“I just... We only ever been with each other I just-” 

“Wanted to be with other people. I know. I figure it out.” Jungkook said trying to calm himself down before turning and meet Jimin eyes for a moment before looking down and back to his ex. 

“You can’t go to the castle; she’ll know part of her cruse is breaking. You can stay here but can’t help us until Jimin breaks the cruse completely.” He said and Yugyeom eyes widen looking at Jimin. 

“You know how to break it?” He asked. 

“I have a theory.” He said and he narrowed his eyes before looking back to Jungkook. 

“What? You told him about me then? He yours?” 

“Watch yourself, friend.” Jungkook said warning him. 

“I just don‘t know you.” Jimin said fast. 

“I learned that the trees can listen and don’t want many people to know my plan.” Jimin quickly added. 

“I understand.” He said and Jimin nodded. 

“You can help us train.” Hobi said and he nodded. 

“Jungkook-” 

“You’re not staying in my room.” He said before going into the house and Yugyeom took a step forward before stopping and signed. 

“Come on.” Yoongi said as they started talking and Jimin went back into to eat as it was getting dark. Jungkook was making himself a plate for himself. 

“Hey. I said it was for one.” Jimin said but Jungkook didn’t turn to him. 

“You made enough for everyone.” He said before letting out the plate as it was for Jimin. 

“You made me a dish?” He asked taking a few steps to him. 

“Saw you coming in so yeah.” He answered a bit awkwardly, Jimin took the plate and watch him make himself a plate as he sat down at the table. 

“Do you want to-” 

“No.” 

“Do you always cut off people when they’re asking you questions?” Jimin asked fast and Jungkook slowly turned to him before signing and walked over with his plate and sat down next to him. 

“Habit.” He mumbled. 

“Jungkook.” Jimin said softly and he hummed as he played with his food. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He told him and Jungkook looked over at him with sad eyes. 

“Which part?” He asked before looking back at his food 

“All of it, but I think it will make you a better ruler. I know you don’t think yourself as Prince anymore but once we win and we will; they’re going to look at you and I think you’re the kind of person who comes back better and stronger than before.” He told him and Jungkook couldn’t help but smirk and Jimin took a bite of his food. 

“No one talks to me like you do.” He admitted as he began eating too and Jimin smiled. 

“I’m different.” He said and Jungkook met his eyes again. 

“The best kind of different.” He told him and Jimin insides all melted. 

“Stop, I’ll blush.” Jimin said looking away from him. 

“Oh, you blush a lot. It’s cute.” 

“Shut up.” He said low before giggling making Jungkook giggle to but his fade as the door open and the others came in. Jimin cleared his throat and stopped as well and Yugyeom looked between them. 

“I made food for everyone.” Jimin said and everyone made themselves a plate. Dinner was quiet and awkward to say the least. 

“So, you guys a thing? I was right.” Yugyeom wondered. 

“He saved me.” Jungkook told him. 

“Well, actually he saved me first. I was-” 

“Good for you; saving each other.” Yugyeom said cutting him with an eye roll. 

“Yug.” Jungkook warned. 

“I’m just saying; it’s cute.” He said. 

“Enough, I have a headache.” Namjoon said. 

“Me too.” Tae added. 

“I have one just hearing you two talk.” Jin said. 

“He-” 

“Okay. We get it.” Jimin said cutting Jungkook off before giving him a nod and he rolled his eyes before they all ate in silence. 

“Where we all sleeping tonight?” Jin asked. 

“Yoongi can sleep with me. Tae and Hobi can share Tae’s room. Hyung can take Tae’s and Jimin-” 

“Can stay in my room; he was sleeping there when I came home.” Jungkook finished. 

“Alright then Yugyeom can stay with hyung.” Namjoon finished. 

“Then tomorrow we really start training.” Hobi said and everyone agreed. After dinner Jungkook went to the room start and Jimin said goodnight to everyone before following him. He closed the door behind him and saw Jungkook taking off his shoes before laying on the bed. 

“Are you sure-” 

“Yeah hyung. I’m really tired just come already.” He said and Jimin blushed a bit before taking off his shoes and climbed into bed and laid next to him with their shoulders touching. 

“Everything happened with 72 hours. Him breaking up with me; the queen coming; my dad; the cruse. It all happened so fast; I couldn’t think.” Jungkook admitted and Jimin turned onto his side facing the Prince. 

“You can now though.” He said softly. 

“I’m stuck there, Jimin. In those 72 hours, like it’s just a replay in my head over and over again.” He said and Jimin pouted before putting his hand on the compass. 

“You’re not stuck there. You just won’t forgive yourself.” He whispered and Jungkook hummed. 

“Yeah.” 

“They’ll forgive you; I know they will.” 

“You don’t.” 

“I would.” Jimin said honestly and Jungkook looked over at him surprised. 

“Stop-” 

“I’m serious-” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Jungkook said and Jimin let out a sign before putting his head on his chest next to the compass. 

“Go to sleep, my prince.” Jimin mumbled before feeling his arm go around his mid back before Jimin fell asleep. 

For the next four days, they trained. Jimin didn’t much however, as Jungkook and Yoongi and even Yugyeom started to remember their way with swords so Jimin just watched. Seeing them all fighting and train; Jimin began to noticed their faith and hope begin to come back; it was a sight to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I brought Yugyeom into the story. What think you think? And Jimin? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I did at all like in one night. I hoped you liked it. Love you!


	9. Truth

Jimin was struggling because it seems that Yugyeom and Yoongi couldn’t agree on where anything was in the blueprints Jimin needed to get the key and sword. For hours they fought and Jungkook wouldn’t say a word; Jin tried to help but it like they all remember a different castle. Jimin knew they simply knew different things; different hallways and doorways in the castle but they kept getting confused probably from the cruse. 

Namjoon eventually had enough and told the two soldiers to go train and they rolled their eyes at each other as they got up to leave. Jimin looked everything over but it felt like a maze and they didn’t even start the second floor. He wanted to ask Jungkook for help but since he called him his Prince before sleeping, he hasn’t talk to him and that was about five days ago. He would sit and eat with him but wouldn’t say a word; every time Jimin tried to say something he stopped feeling like he didn’t want to talk to him. It was like he did something wrong but he couldn’t figure it out, he rolled his eyes pushing the papers away. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tae said. 

“It’s just put of the cruse.” Jin explained. 

“It makes you forget; I know.” Jimin said putting his hand on his neck before looking over at Jungkook; their eyes met and he just turned going outside. Jimin watched him from the dining room window talking with Yugyeom and helped him train; Jungkook got his ex-boyfriend laughing and he felt so jealous he had to look away. 

“I thought you two were okay.” Hobi said. 

“Yeah, me too.” Jimin mumbled. 

“Want me to knock seem sense into him?” He asked and Jimin giggled a bit before shaking his head. 

“No, make up with Tae then I’ll be happy.” He told him and Tae widen his eyes lifting his head from the other end of the table. 

“You don’t-” 

“That will make me happy.” Jimin said cutting Tae off. 

“Let’s just talk, we’re teaming up so we need to be okay.” Hobi told Tae who signed getting up. 

“You got 15 minutes; that’s all long as I can take.” He said. 

“Alright.” Hobi said and they began walking upstairs and Namjoon and Jin looked at each other before to Jimin. 

“No making us talk?” Jin asked. 

“You are fine, you just can’t touch each other and that’s makes you mad; but you don’t hate each other like they do; not really.” Jimin told him and Jin smiled a bit. 

“We just blame her not us.” Namjoon said and Jimin nodded. 

“Jungkook will come around.” He added. 

“I’m going to the roof.” Jimin mumbled getting up and went upstairs to Jungkook room that they now shared but didn’t speak to one another; he signed at the thought. He opened the window and climbed up to the roof and sat down, he could see the castle in the distance; the towers were silver and shined like mirrors. 

He wondered if those were its true colors, he looked down at the front yard seeing Jungkook training with Yugyeom and they moved so well together. Jimin wished he had the compass necklace to hold because it became somewhat of a safety net for when he was sad or nervous since coming here. He laid on his back and realized the roof wasn’t hot form the sun; it was actually comfortable; it was like he could sleep. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

“You found my spot.” Jungkook voice said making Jimin shot up looking over at him. 

“Sorry, I-” 

“I had a place like this home; it had a view of the whole mountain and river; it was beautiful.” He said cutting him off before walking over and sat down. 

“Namjoon Hyung made this wood that never get hot in the sun; to reminded me of home.” He added and Jimin just stared at him. 

“So, you’re talking to me now?” He wondered and Jungkook tilted his head back smirking before turning to him. 

“Come on Jimin.” 

“You didn’t talk to me for almost a week-” 

“That’s not true.” 

“It kind of is; you didn’t talk, talk to me.” 

“Talk, talk?” Jungkook asked and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“Forget it.” He mumbled looking away from him and pulled his legs to his chest. 

“Jimin-” 

“Just go train with Yugyeom.” He said cutting him off when suddenly Jungkook hand came to his chin turning him to him. 

“If you’re jealous don’t be.” 

“I’m not.” He mumbled and Jungkook lead in before smirking a bit. 

“Don’t lie to me. You have nothing to worry about, trust me.” 

“I’m not.” He told him pulling his chin away. 

“I been nervous about what you’ll ask me when we do talk.” Jungkook admitted making Jimin turn to him a bit. 

“What?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

“It’s not and I’m only being nice to Yug because he helps me remember.” He said and Jimin face fell; he was jealous. 

“Oh.” He said and Jungkook shook his head chuckling a bit before giving him a notebook. 

“What is this?” He asked opening it and showed a perfect layout of the castle. His eyes widen looking at Jungkook before turning the page seeing the second floor then third then each tower and even the basement; dungeons; everything. 

“Jung-” 

“That’s why I haven’t been talking to you and talking to Yug made me remember more; it was for you.” He told him making Jimin speechless. 

“The compass makes everything clear but I needed it to be perfect...” He added touching his neck and Jimin put the book to the side before reaching over, hugging him close. Jungkook hugged him and they simply hugged for a bit before Jimin pulled back. 

“I was jealous.” He admitted and Jungkook chuckled touching his cheek. 

“I know, it was cute.” He told him and Jimin rolled his eyes before grabbing the book and curled back inside to his room. 

“So, you’re not mad?” Jungkook asked coming in as well and Jimin tilted his head turning to him. 

“I don’t know, not as much.” 

“Good.” 

“Jungkook?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You won’t get back with him though? I mean you guys fit together; get along; laugh and he knows you since forever-” 

“He doesn’t know me anymore, not who I am now. I use to be a child, having fun doing stupid shit. He got frozen so he’s exactly the same but I grew up; saw bad things happen. Yeah, we can laugh together but it’s mostly over the past; I’m stuck there and I don’t want to be.” He explained coming to him. 

“Why tell me this now?” Jimin wondered as a hand reached his waist. 

“This is talk talking, right?” 

“Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not.” He said with a giggle making Jimin roll his head and Jungkook pulled him closer; making their chest almost touch. 

“Jimin... I’m scared you’ll leave. That’s also why I’ve been distant.” He said and Jimin stared at him. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course, I’m serious; this place isn’t your home. It’s sad and broken; why would you want to stay?” He asked and Jimin tilted his head before leaning closer placing his hand on his jawline. 

“I don’t think it’s broken or sad. I wouldn’t want to leave; I find a family here. You’re here.” He said quietly and Jungkook eyes widen meeting his, like he was truly surprised. 

“Really? You would stay?” 

“Of course, I’ll stay if I’m welcome-” 

“Jimin, don’t finished unless you mean -” Jimin cut him off; he was tired. He was exhausted from him thinking he doesn’t like him to the point he could even think sometimes. He was annoyed that the Prince still hasn’t kissed him; so, he pulled him to meet his lips, slow almost like a peck. He wanted nothing more than to have Jungkook kiss him first but he was so doubtful. He gently moved his lips against his before realizing he wasn’t kissing him back so he pulled away. 

“I...” Jimin tried to speak but nothing came out. How could he have been so wrong? Jungkook clearly doesn’t like him that way. Stupid, Stupid. Jimin began walking back; away from him so he couldn’t see him cry in embarrassment. However, Jungkook grabbed onto his forearm pulling him back; he didn’t say anything just had his lips parted and stared at him for a moment. Jimin turned his head but Jungkook put his other hand on his cheek turning him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Jungkook leaned in a bit; hesitant; he scanned his face as if asking was it okay. It was strange then he took a breath before kissing him. Jungkook kissed him slow and gently, he tilted his head deepening the kiss and Jimin was confused but kissed back the same. Jimin’s chest jumped like there wasn’t enough oxygen getting to his heart. However, he way Jungkook lips moved became more confident making Jimin moan a bit enjoying it so much like kissing him was what his heart needed but the Prince pulled away. 

“Is kissing me that bad?” Jimin mumbled. 

“No, it’s...” He paused adjusting his hands on his cheek before closing his eyes. 

“I just... I’ve been a rabbit so long I forgot how.” He admitted quietly and Jimin parted his lips because to him he remembered quite well. 

“I disagree.” Jimin said still a bit breathless; making Jungkook scan his face. 

“It was all you.” He mumbled and Jimin tilted his head. 

“Kiss me again.” Jimin mouthed and Jungkook connected their lips again, without hesitance. He kissed him passionately and Jimin moved his hands to go around his neck and tilted his head more. Suddenly, there was a knock making them apart turning to the door seeing Namjoon standing there smirking with his hand inches from the wall. Jimin quickly pulled away and swallowed. 

“Hyung-” 

“It’s about time, we have news; come downstairs.” He said before turning, walking away and Jimin let out a loud breath sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“No one never caught me before.” Jungkook said shocked making Jimin tilt his head up looking at him. 

“What?” 

“Me and Yug, we never got caught.” He said scoffed like it was a joke before shaking his head looking at the book and quickly picked it up. 

“I never got caught. I know how we can get in.” He said walking to the door before turning back to Jimin. 

“Come on.” He said sounding excited and Jimin was so in awe he didn’t move until Jungkook grabbed his hand pulling him up. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked and Jimin blinked. 

“Nothing, just... You looked different. The sadness left your face for a minute.” He told him and Jungkook scanned his face. 

“That’s because of you. Now want to hear my plan and continue giving me the puppy eyes.” He told him and Jimin hummed walking with him. 

“I can do both, right?” He asked and Jungkook chuckled letting him go down the stairs first letting go of his hand. They went into the dining room where everyone was and Namjoon smirked as Yugyeom looked down. Tae and Hobi were sitting next to each other with Yoongi between Jin and Namjoon. 

“What news?” Jungkook asked sitting down after Jimin did. 

“The trees came to me.” Yoongi started. 

“You can still hear them?” Jungkook asked and he nodded. 

“I don’t think that will never go away. Anyway, they’ve been talking. The Queen is throwing a party on the west garden in two days for an opening she’s doing in the town of Tulgey Wood. She’s taking down the trees and houses there for her own personal walkway. 2,000 lives will be destroyed and she’s probably kill them for hiding out for so long.” Yoongi explained and Jungkook opened the notebook; placing it on the table. 

“I’m been remembering the castle; the compass really helps. There’s a way into all the way to Jin’s room using the south wing. I know every secret of that place; no guard will know. Hobi remember how mad they would get when I would disappear and be in the valley town for hours before they found me?” Jungkook asked and hobi’s face was blank before he slowly started to nod. 

“You never got caught.” He said and Jungkook smirked. 

“Not once. The guards will be busy in the garden while Jimin; Yoongi and myself sneak in. He’ll have the compass and the ring to give him extra protection. I’ll explain the way in as I’ll probably start to forget. Then once we get the sword and key we get down to the ground and Jimin’s breaks the curse.” Jungkook explained. 

“I’ll go too.” Sin said. 

“What about us? We can’t just leave you-“ 

“Relax Tae. Namjoon will be our eyes. He and Hobi will go to the south tower; the second tallest… It has the perfect view of the garden and Jin’s room. Jin and Tae will go to the villages and tell them it’s time to fight.” 

“I haven’t been a speech like that in forever. I can’t.” Tae said as Jimin learned he was also the speaker; the one who encourage people. 

“I believe you can.” Jungkook said and Tae tilted his head. 

“It’s just to buy time, the moment Jimin breaks the cruse they’ll have every reason to fight as will the guards.” Yoongi said. 

“Some of them. A lot of them touched her sword willing.” Yugyeom pointed out. 

“That's where you come in. There’s a place where they gear up; go dress up as one go undercover we need eyes as many as possible.” Jungkook told him and Jimin was just mind blew because this person he was seeing wasn’t a prince or a coward; it was a king fighting for his people. 

“One problem; we don’t know where the sword now or the key.” Yugyeom said. 

“That’s why Sin is going; he has my memories. He knows where I put the key and the sword it probably in your father room. I bet she kept it there like a trophy.” Jin explained and everyone slowly nodded. 

“Guk; four days ago you couldn’t even write your name. How did you write the perfect blue print?” Tae asked and Jungkook paused before looking at Jimin then at the book. 

“I was motivated. I gave up. We all gave up but I don’t want to feel broken anymore… I don’t want to let my father died in vain anymore and I want to save my people; I want to make them proud of me again. Yug you never saw it none of you really did but they cried out to me… Some of them have been waiting and Jimin woke me up.” He admitted and Jimin smiled a bit. 

“There’s something you should know then.” Yugyeom mumbled. 

“What?” Jungkook asked looking at him as did everyone. 

“I was woken up; to spy on you.” He whispered and suddenly Sin jumped over to the table grabbing him by the throat lifting him six inches into the air. Jimin gasped as Jungkook pushed him back up against the wall almost. Hobi and Yoongi pulled out their swords aiming it towards him as he was choking against Sin’s hand. 

“I didn’t, I said I would so she’ll let me go. She’s darker now. Guk shes more vicious then before I was scared.” He mumbled. 

“Did you bug you?” Jungkook asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Scan him.” Jin told Sin who blinked four times before a light blue scanner came from his eyes going over Yugyeom body as he lowered him to the ground but didn’t let him go. 

“He has one.” 

“You price of shit! You could’ve said something before we said our plan! She’s been listening to every word!” Jungkook shouted almost rushing to him but Jimin got in front of him quickly. 

“No, stop.” He told him grabbing onto his arm. 

“I didn’t want to at first; I was going to tell you then I saw the two of you and I thought it didn’t matter anymore. Hearing your plan just woke me up I guess.” He explained and Jungkook tried to rush to him again but Jimin cupped his cheek. Then leaned into his ear because he had a plan too. 

“Let her think that’s the plan and we’ll come up with something better. We need to leave him and get somewhere safe. It’s not safe; we didn’t say where the key was.” Jimin whispered and felt Jungkook jaw relax a bit but his eyes never left his ex’s. 

“Go outside.” Jungkook told him and his eyes widen. 

“I can still-“ 

“Sin get him out.” He ordered. 

“And make sure he doesn’t leave.” He added and Sin nodded before dragging him outside and Jimin made Jungkook look at him. 

“We’ll come up with a better plan-“ 

“That was it Jimin. Now she’s have guards everywhere. She’ll move the sword-“ 

“It’s magic isn’t it?” Jimin asked cutting him off and he slowly nodded. 

“What does that prove?” He asked; Jimin’s eyes went down to the compass before putting it in his hands. 

“The compass has magic, it saves life’s. What if it will lead us to the sword.” 

“It’s broken Jimin.” Jungkook said sounding like he used to in his dreams; broken and haunted all over again. 

“The key.” Jin mumbled. 

“What about it?” Namjoon asked making them both look over. 

“I invented the key to for every lock and fix whatever it went into; the smallest crack and the key will change to fit in and fix it.” Jin explained as if he was just remembering as he spoke. 

“What did it doesn’t work?” Jungkook mumbled. 

“It will.” Jimin told him looking back at him. 

“We’re still going to try but we need to leave. The queen is getting soldiers to come our way as we speak.” Yoongi told him. 

“We can’t go back to mine; it’s too far.” Jin said crossing his arms. 

“I know somewhere we can go.” Tae said suddenly before looking at Hobi then Jungkook. 

“It’s close to the castle.” He added; Jungkook nodded. 

“Alright, tie him up in here with food and water near him. We leave in ten minutes.” He said stepping away from Jimin heading upstairs. 

“Shit.” Namjoon let out and Hobi rubbed his head, they look seem to be reacting to what happened. 

“He told us that’s all that matters, it’s going to alright. I’ll go pack.” He said grabbing the notebook and smiled at them, giving them hope before hanging back to Jungkook’s room who was packing. 

“I don’t even know I’m packing; I’m going to be a rabbit soon.” He mumbled and Jimin tilted his head walking over to him and put the notebook in the bag. 

“Maybe me, you and Sin can go through the castle without taking off the compass.” 

“You need to use it to break the cruse. That may not even work-” 

“Hey.” Jimin said stopping him from throwing clothes into the bag and cupped his cheek. 

“Stop that. You changed him Guk. You giving the plan saved us in the end. You didn’t say any of the openings, we still have hope and now know the truth-” 

“I trusted him; I know you never did-” 

“That’s just because he was your ex. Look, we can do this, I never felt so sure about anything in my life. I know we will get through this. Trust yourself, trust me.” He told him and Jungkook scanned his face before signing moving to him; hugging him. 

“First plans never work out anyway.” Jimin added quietly getting a short laugh from the Prince before he kissed him cheek. 

“Alright baby.” 

“Baby?” 

“Baby.” Jungkook said pulling back putting his hand on his jaw and moved his thrum along Jimin’s cheek. 

“My baby, if you’re staying. If we win; If either of us don’t die-” Jimin cut him off kissing him, he truly never thought he would enjoy kissing someone so much and felt so safe doing so. Jungkook felt made for him; it sounded crazy but kissing him felt like coming home. They pulled away with small smiles not needing to say anything as they packed and joined the others to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much; the last chapter is next so I hope you're ready. What did you think of Yug? And the kiss? Please let me know and thank you for reading. I can't believe the next chapter is the last; I really hope I did the story good and it ends well. Love you all.


	10. The battle

It took them two hours to get to the place Tae talked about and Jimin kept looking over at Jungkook to check on him. He was silent and had stressful eyes as they left his ex-boyfriend tied up in the dining room with a glass of water and a bowl of chips. Yug tried to talk but Jungkook almost hit him so he shut up quickly; Jungkook hasn’t move his hands from his pockets since. He wanted to touch him or something but went against it; until Jungkook stopped and looked behind him. 

“What?” Jimin asked making Hobi and Yoongi both turn as well. 

“I thought I heard something.” He mumbled. 

“My ears are better; it was a deer.” Yoongi said. 

“We’re almost there.” Tae told them and Jungkook turned and continued to walk; Hobi moved behind them just to be safe he mouthed at Jimin. 

“Guk-” 

“I’m fine.” He said cutting Jimin off; he just nodded as they arrived to a small log like the one Jin had. 

“We were going to live here.” Tae mumbled as he opened the door on the floor and they all walked down in silent. Jimin eyes widen because the place seemed untouched by the cruse; he could tell by the reactions of the others. The walls and floor were clean and filled of marble and the pictures on the wall were clear. The furniture looked perfect; the pattern was bright and simple. 

“It looks exactly the same.” Namjoon pointed out touching the couch as Yoongi looked over at the wall of pictures. Jimin did as well seeing all six of them in front of the castle that was bricks of white. They looked happy and close even Yug was there along with some old people maybe some of their parents. 

“I forgot where it was; there’s a maid robot here that Jin made; Bug?” Tae called out then after a moment a robot dog came out up the stairs and rushed to Tae. This place felt like the beginning of their lives together; it felt like a home. Jimin saw Hobi had tears in his eyes walking over. 

“This was your surprise.” He mumbled making Tae look up at him before standing up with a nod. 

“Yeah.” He breathed out and Hobi snorted and scoffed before pulling Tae into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry.” Hobi said in his ear. 

“I’ll go see if there’s any food. I did help design this place.” Jin said. 

“I’ll help.” Yoongi added as Namjoon brought the bags out of view leaving Jimin and Jungkook with the hugging couple. 

“Come on, I have to show you something.” Tae said pulling away and before turning to them. 

“We’ll be back for lunch to talk everything over.” Tae told him. 

“Alright.” Jimin told them watching Tae pull Hobi away down the stairs. 

“Jungkook-” 

“I don’t want to talk about it-” 

“You don’t even know-” 

“You want to talk about Yug-” 

“No actually I don’t.” Jimin said cutting him stepping to him and Jungkook tilted his head. 

“Don’t play with me Jimin. I know you better.” He said and Jimin hummed moving closer. 

“I want to talk about you not him. I want to know something.” He said and Jungkook stared at him as he crossed his arms. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me after I called you my prince?” Jimin asked; Jungkook hummed turning away taking a few steps away from him. 

“That’s why I made the blueprints; you saying that... I wanted to make it true. I wanted to be the prince you see.” He told him and Jimin scoffed. 

“You are Jungkook.” 

“How? Huh? I put everyone I love in danger; again! Yug was my best friend; my first love and he didn’t see me as a prince anymore! All he saw was-” 

“Jealousy and rage. It wasn’t your fault. You trusted him and the moment you showed him he was wrong; he told us the truth. Everyone has been blinked by the cruse; even you but it gets clear. Doesn’t it?” He asked getting Jungkook to look at him again; he did with softer eyes. 

“Jimin-” 

“When we win; and we will win. As Prince or King, you can show that everyone gets a fresh start. If you were worried about punishing him-” 

“Jimin. How do you know I was-?” 

“While we were walking; your eyes were so narrowed and filled with anger... I figure that’s what you were thinking about.” He told him and Jungkook stared at him. 

“You’re impossible.” Jungkook mumbled. 

“Am I? How?” Jimin asked in the same tone as Jungkook placed his palm on his waist. 

“You just keep my mind on right. You make things clear.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you always did since I moment we met. I watched my people get hurt so much and I was lost... Somehow, I got out and saw you with the bastard... It was like I was me again for a moment. Then I was a lost rabbit again; and the dreams I was me; seeing you; I was me again. It wasn’t the earth’s air or this watch that broke my cruse; it was you.” He explained and Jimin eyes almost pop out of his head at his words. 

“Jungkook-” 

“I need you Jimin. I think we all do because even with the compass my mind gets fuzzy. I think even with the cruse gone; we’ll all get fuzzy but you...” He paused moving his hands to Jimin’s cheek. 

“You clear everything up. You wake us up. To be honest, I don’t know what to do about Yug but I can’t kill him; he maybe died already. That’s what I’m afraid of.” He said and Jimin scanned his face before narrowing his eyes a bit. 

“What if we can save him? Or get him to safely.” Jimin said thinking out loud. 

“What?” Jungkook asked. 

“The trees, Jungkook. The trees.” Jimin said and Jungkook eyes lit up; getting the idea before letting go of Jimin as they both went to talk to Yoongi. They entered the kitchen where Yoongi and Jin were cooking. 

“It’s like time froze here, even the food is still good. We think that the queen froze this place over because she couldn’t get in.” Yoongi explained. 

“Magic works in weird ways. Hyung we need a flavor.” Jungkook said to Yoongi. 

“What flavor?” 

“Can you talk to the trees and ask to get Yug out of harm's way until we break the cruse?” Jimin asked. 

“The guards probably have him by now.” Jin explained. 

“They wouldn’t kill him; not without her orders. They can get him from the path, right?” Jungkook pointed out. 

“I’ll ask them but they aren’t as forgiven as you or I.” Yoongi said before walking out probably going outside to call on the wind to get to the trees. 

“So, help me cook.” Jin said and they looked at each other before nodding and for helping. Soon enough lunch was ready; Jungkook went to go get everyone as Jin and Jimin set the table. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jin asked and Jimin nodded. 

“Of course.” 

“Are you staying because you shouldn’t let him think you are if you’re not. His going to be king and the way he looks at you is not some puppy fun love he had with Yug it’s realer more adult and mature.” Jin explained and Jimin stared at him before going back to setting out the dishes. 

“I traveled to an unknown world looking for him; he had me since he saved me.” Jimin admitted without looking at him. 

“And your family?” 

“They probably don’t even care I’m gone; they never did. All they did was yell and scream at me.” Jimin explained and Jin went quiet. Soon enough; everyone came to the table; Hobi and Tae were next to each other as was Namjoon and Jin and Sin with Yoongi at the end with Jungkook at the other while Jimin sat next to Tae. As they ate Jimin watched them and they didn’t seem as cursed anymore or didn’t let it get between them; it was a beautiful site to see. Jimin looked over at Jungkook who was watching them too and they smiled at each other because this isn’t feel like one of those last meals; it felt like the first of many. 

“So, what’s the new plan?” Tae asked when they finished eating. 

“All we got to do is get Jimin to the sword.” Namjoon said. 

“And the key, so Sin is still going with you.” Jin added and Sin nodded. 

“I don’t think Jungkook should give me the compass until we get back to the ground. She won’t expect it.” Jimin said. 

“So, Jungkook can still remember and even help protect you.” Yoongi said with a nod. 

“I think Yoongi should get the trees to protect the town while Tae and Hobi go and talk to them.” Jimin said nervously for their reaction. 

“And we go to the North tower instead; there’s two windows one to looks into the garden and the other to Jungkook’s room. If there’s a problem get to his room and we’re put the zipline out.” Namjoon explained. 

“You have ziplines?” Jimin asked. 

“Yeah, it was a way for us to get to tower to tower in secret from meetings.” Jin told him. 

“How do we talk to each other if something goes wrong?” Tae asked and Jin looked to Sin and opened his back before taking out small ear plugs. 

“Old magic; they were one of the last things I grabbed.” Jin said handing one to Jungkook then Tae and Yoongi and kept one for himself. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Jungkook asked making them all laugh; Sin and Tae cleaned up as Jungkook got up and left the room. 

“Go on.” Jin said getting Jimin’s attention. 

“What?” He asked and Namjoon and Yoongi stared at him. 

“Whenever he gets nervous you give him confidence again. Before everything he would be quiet; lost in his head for hours; rethinking everything over and over again.” Yoongi told him. 

“He never wants to make mistakes.” Namjoon told him and Jimin hummed. 

“I see that. I’ll be back.” He said before seeing Tae smile at himself as he got up and left the room. He saw Jungkook by the pictures on the wall and was staring at them with his arms cross. Jimin tilted his head walking over; the prince noticed him but didn’t move so he put his chin on his shoulder as he moved behind him. 

“That’s cute.” Jungkook said looking down a bit at him and he smiled. 

“I do what I can.” Jimin told him and Jungkook chuckled a bit before wrapping his arm around his waist turning to him. 

“I just want them to always be happy; they’ve be sad for so long and when they’re sad I’m sad.” 

“I’m nervous; I never felt so much pressure and it’s like if I mess up that’s it; it will all be over but something about this place... Something about all of us being together makes me feel like I can do anything.” 

“Yeah; me too.” 

“It’s going to okay; you know.” 

“Yeah, I know; just want to get my home back. Were you serious of me staying as me when we got to the castle?” 

“Yeah, it would be easier. I could get lost and it’s already tomorrow; it’s your home you know it better.” 

“So, give you the compass when we get back to the ground?” 

“If you think we won’t get caught-” 

“This is me you’re talking to-” 

“And you never get caught. I know.” Jimin said rolling his eyes a bit and Jungkook smiled. 

“You know, I actually picked all these pictures, Tae wanted me to get Hobi’s favorite pictures but Hobi loves every picture with us smiling so I picked mine. I really thought the one I had was the last but here they are; it’s like a miracle.” He explained and Jimin looked at them. 

“Yeah.” 

“But I want to make more with you in them.” He admitted and Jimin blushed a bit. 

“We will.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely.” He told him and Jungkook hummed before leaning in and kissed his cheek but Jimin turned to him completely connecting their lips. He put his hand on the princes’ jawline to deepen the kiss and Jungkook kissed back exploring his mouth and Jimin moaned without thought. 

“Really again?” Namjoon asked making them pull apart and Jimin blushed. 

“Maybe I lost my touch.” Jungkook said. 

“No, you just don’t care. Unpack then come back into the living because Jin found a guitar.” Namjoon told him before walking off and Jimin slightly touched his lips looking back at Jungkook. 

“Come on.” Jungkook said grabbing his hand and brought him to a room that had bright color walls with a beautiful wall painting of the castle it was back then. The bricks were white and had this golden effect in the painting probably from the sun with bridges connections some of the towers. The town in front of the castle had so many different colors roofs; it was all breathtaking; Jimin wanted to see that in real time. 

“It was always so bright and a happy place. We had weekly parties for the village; my parents wanted them to each pick a color for their roof to make it beautiful from the distance. The queen changed all that; make it all the same.” Jungkook explained and Jimin went to him and hugged him. 

“We need to find out what you’re going to wear.” Jungkook said pulling away and Jimin nodded. 

“You’re smaller than me; maybe my old clothes will fit you better.” 

“I like your clothes.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, they’re comfortable.” He told him and he smirked before going into the closet and grabbed out black thigh pants with a black turtleneck. 

“Sneaky.” Jimin complemented grabbing it from his hands. 

“Go try it now; just to be ready.” He said and Jimin nodded before going into the bathroom and changed. One look in the mirror and he smiled because it fit him perfectly; it was all fitted well and he looked good. He quickly put back on his baggy clothes and walked out seeing Jungkook was already done putting the clothes away. 

“I wanted to see.” He said pouting a bit. 

“Tomorrow you will; it works.” He told him and he nodded. 

“Let’s get back.” Jimin said after a moment and Jungkook gave a nod before they headed to the living room seeing Jin sitting on the couch with a beautiful guitar. Tae was sitting on the floor against the single chair that Hobi was in as Namjoon sat on the other end of the couch. Yoongi was laying on the floor with a pillow under his head; he had his eyes closed. Jungkook sat next to Tae as Jimin took the other single chair. 

Then Jin started playing and Tae was the first to start singing; Jimin didn’t know the song but enjoyed just watching them and listening to Tae because he had a very deep yet smoothing voice. However, the moment Jungkook started singing Jimin was in awe and stared at him as he had his eyes closed a bit really enjoying what he was singing. After a bit, Jimin sung a bit and Yoongi looked up at him. 

“Your voice is still my favorite.” He mumbled and Jimin rolled his eyes slightly kicking him. 

“Go back to sleep.” He told him. 

“When I wake up there better be pizza.” 

“Sure hyung.” Tae said and Yoongi nodded closing his eyes again. 

“Weird, we should be worried; going over the plan over and over again and here we are singing.” Hobi said and Jimin lead back and put both his legs over the arm of the chair. 

“That’s because we been waiting for this for so long; it makes sense.” Namjoon said. Suddenly, Jimin was sleeping from the sound of Jin’s voice as he was singing so softly. 

“Jimin, dinners ready.” Tae’s voice said as he shook his shoulder a bit waking him up. Jimin opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his neck. 

“Thanks.” He said slowly getting up going into the kitchen and sat down; somehow, he was more tired than before. However, there was pizza so he sat down and ate while the others talked. 

“You alright?” Jungkook asked noticing something was wrong or off. 

“I’m just exhausted all of a sudden.” He mumbled and Jungkook and Namjoon exchanges looks. 

“You don’t think she’s putting a cruse of him, do you? He’s been here long enough and without the clock.” Jungkook wondered. 

“It’s possible.” Namjoon said checking him over. 

“Jimin, where did we met?” Yoongi asked and Jimin opened his mouth to answered but he realized he didn’t remember. 

“I... I don’t-” 

“Come here.” Jungkook said reaching out to him and Jimin moved and Jungkook pulled him onto his lap. 

“Hold it.” He told him handing him the clock; Jimin placed it onto his palm. He closed his eyes; waiting a few moments before feeling more awake but still tired. 

“We met... at the beginning of the path. You whistled at me.” He mumbled looking at Yoongi who nodded. 

“Yeah. You’ll be fine for tomorrow.” He told him but Jimin felt nervous; what if she casted a bigger one that made him forget all of them and the plan. 

“Hold on to it and finished eating.” Jungkook mumbled and they finished eating silently, afterward Jungkook walked Jimin to his room as Hobi and Yoongi cleaned up. Jimin had to let go on the pocket watch as he laid down on the bed and Jungkook sat next to him. 

“Feeling better?” The Prince asked moving down so they were eye level. 

“Yeah, it’s a low blow though, her taking my memories.” Jimin mumbled. 

“She’s cruel like that.” 

“What if I forget?” 

“You won’t; there isn’t enough time for her to take all your memories within 24 hours because hopefully this time tomorrow we’re all be free.” 

“I’m tired.” 

“Get some sleep, you’re going to need it.” He told him and Jimin hummed before sleeping again. Suddenly, Jimin woke up having trouble breathing and in panic. He looked over seeing Jungkook sleeping next him; he moved him waking him up. 

“Jungkook.” He mumbled as he met his eyes. 

“What? It’s four am.” 

“I don’t feel safe.” He whispered and Jungkook narrowed his eyes scanning him over. 

“Come here.” He told him quietly pulling him to his chest and Jimin grabbed a hold of the pocket watch. 

“You’re shaking.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“I woke up in a panic; I think she was trying to get in my head.” 

“How did we meet?” He asked making Jimin pulled away just to meet his eyes. 

“Chen... He tried to...rape me.” He told him. 

“Bastard.” Jungkook mumbled which made Jimin smile softly because that’s what he called him. 

“Have you never... with yug?” 

“No, always wanted to wait until my wedding night.” 

“Cute.” 

“I’m romantic.” 

“I bet.” 

“Sleep more, yeah?” 

“I think I’ll wait too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yug didn’t want to wait; partly why we broke up.” 

“Asshole.” Jimin mouthed before going back to sleep to the sound of Jungkook giggling. 

It was finally the day that Jimin will help his new friends get their home back; he woke up anxious and had a small headache probably from whatever cruse the queen was trying to do to him. This must mean she’s scared because she doesn’t know him or what he’s capable of; to be honest ether did he. He felt like he would do anything for them; for this land. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes and saw Jungkook still sleeping next to him; he smiled because the prince seems so at peace and cute. 

“Guk.” He mumbled before shaking the others’ arm doing the job to get him up. 

“Hi.” He whispered. 

“Get up.” Jimin told him and he sat up looking at the clock seeing it was about seven am. 

“You remember everything still?” 

“I don’t know, test me.” 

“Alright; um… What did you name the doorman?” He asked and Jimin couldn’t help but smile. 

“Mr. Gold.” He answered and Jungkook smirked nodding a bit. 

“Good; let’s get dress.” He said getting off the bed and Jimin grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom. He took a shower then got dress; he walked out seeing Jungkook staring at the compass. 

“Your turn.” He told him and Jungkook looked up and checked Jimin out; three times over. 

“Wow.” He mouthed as he walked over kissing him; Jimin pulled back shortly after. 

“Go shower. I’ll be in the living room.” 

“I wanted to kiss more.” 

“You’ll be able to kiss me when this is all over.” 

“All the time?” 

“All the time.” Jimin told him seeing the prince smile before doing a small hop skip as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jimin walked where the others were and they were all dressed. 

“Wow Jimin; you look good.” Tae complemented and Hobi narrowed his eyes at him making Tae roll his eyes. 

“For Guk; he looks good for him. Calm down knight.” Tae told him. 

“How we getting on the grounds?” Jin asked. 

“Funny you should ask; I have a secret tunnel; it has three different end points in case the others got closed somehow. It will take like 30 minutes to check them all; me and Hobi can go.” Tae said like he was just remembering. 

“I’ll come.” Yoongi said and the three of them went downstairs that Jimin hasn’t even been to yet. He felt like he didn’t need to know every room; this was their home after all. Maybe once it was all over; Tae would give him a tour after Jungkook gave him a tour of the castle without the curse. 

“Hyung.” Namjoon said and Jin turned to him slightly. 

“Yeah.” 

“I just… I’m sorry; for getting so wasted and not trying to be with you even though I can’t touch you or call your name… We could’ve tried something you know. I know it’s my fault-“ 

“Hey; we both gave up. I forgive you and the moment this is all over; I’m never going to leave your side.” Jin told him and Namjoon’s eyes got watery; even Jimin’s did. 

“Good.” Namjoon mumbled before sitting down and covered his mouth staring at him in awe. 

“Don’t cry now; I can’t hug you yet.” Jin said trying to not cry too. 

“You know me.” He said just as Jungkook came out in a black turtleneck and black pants. 

“What did I miss?” 

“Nothing they’re just being cute.” Jimin told him and he scoffed before sitting next to Namjoon. 

“Where’s the others?” 

“Checking the tunnels.” Jin told him and they waited the half an hour until they got back. 

“All clear; all three of them. One can go almost to the north tower and the other to the back kitchen in the east wing and to the village.” Tae explained and the four quickly joined them. 

“Perfect. We can get in quicker in the kitchen anyway.” Jungkook pointed out. 

“We need to go now, we got two hours before the queen sends the troops to the town.” Yoongi said and they agreed before they all went downstairs and there were four hallways making so Jimin couldn’t see much. Tae led them to the tunnels and they walked about 50 feet until it went three different ways suddenly, they all turned to each other. 

“The next time we see each other; we’ll be free.” Tae told them and they pulled each other into a group hug, after a minute they pulled apart. 

“Okay, that one leads to the kitchen; the middle one is to the tower and that one goes to the town.” Tae explained and they all looked at each other one last time. 

“Wait, you need this more than I do.” Yoongi said coming over to Jimin. 

“No-” 

“Jimin, I don’t need to be human with the trees. I didn’t forget anything; you need it.” He said taking off his necklace with the ring before putting it on Jimin. 

“Now, you’re protected.” Yoongi said right before he changed back into the purple cat and smiled; he turned and jumped onto Hobi shoulders. 

“Let’s go.” Namjoon told everyone as they began walking; Jimin, Jungkook and Sin started walking a second after the others. They walked in silence for the whole way as Jimin fingers grip on the ring around his neck. Once they got to the end, Sin went up the ladder first to make sure it was clear; Jimin hands were almost shaking. 

“Clear.” Sin said and they rushed up as Sin keep the all door open for them. They quickly moved into the back door of the kitchen just as the guards were passing by. They held their breaths as they walked pass; before Jungkook moved first though the empty kitchen. 

“Where is everyone?” Jimin asked. 

“Probably getting ready; look the food is all done.” Jungkook said quietly; pointing to the food trays already; they seemed so plain and colorless like they were cursed too. The three of them rushed the hallways and Jungkook looked around with sadness in his eyes like everything looked so familiar but not as they walls were grey of stone. 

“This way.” He said turning left into a hallway before leaning against the wall as there were footsteps coming and Jimin eyes widen. However, Jungkook didn’t seem nervous as he press his hand against the wall but nothing happened and that was when he looked nervous. 

“Please tell me it wasn’t magic.” Jimin hissed but Jungkook moved his hand to the right an inch and the wall moved in. 

“No, just forgot.” He mumbled pushing it in and they moved in and Jimin closed it just as the guards walked by. 

“She didn’t change their schedule; how predictable. She couldn’t even change their guarding post.” Jungkook said as they walked through the hidden passage way between the walls. 

“Without magic she is nothing.” Sin said; Jungkook nodded as he found stairs that had webs on them; he pushed them away before going up them. They went up two more floors before Jungkook opened the wall and suddenly they were in a library. 

“It shouldn’t look like this; the curse got to the books too.” Jungkook mumbled as they quickly looked around seeing the books were covered in white and weren’t colorful as Jimin was sure they should be. 

“I’ll lead now.” Sin said and they both nodded as he got to the door. 

“You go get it we’ll look for the sword, met us in my room.” Jungkook told him and he nodded before looking both ways before back at them. 

“Clear; ten minutes.” He said and they agreed. 

“Guk-” 

“She probably has guards outside his room; this way.” He said moving to the left side of the library pulling looking though the shelfs of books before counting them. At the tenth one he pulled it out and the shelf move out; they pulled it out more before going inside and closing it. 

“I can look in, you don’t-” 

“I’m fine-” 

“Jungkook-” 

“It needs to happen.” Jungkook told him as they walked; soon enough Jungkook was opening another wall into a bedroom that looked how Jimin imagine the place should look. Ten feet in front of the glorious bed was the sword placed in the wood surrounded by a white rope. 

“Typical.” Jungkook hissed walking to it and kneed down checking to see if there were any traps; it seems the queen didn’t think it all though. 

“Wait at the wall.” He told him and Jimin just did what he was told backing up; keeping his eyes at the door. Jungkook nodded to himself but grabbing the sword and pulled it out just as the door opened showing three guards. They rushed to Jungkook but the prince fought them off with his father’s sword; but never used a kill shot. He only knocked them out before running to Jimin rushing them back into the wall closing the door. 

“Go right.” He said before Jimin could even react. 

“They’re be sounding the alarms in five minutes.” He said out of breath a bit. The moved quickly until the passage way ended; Jungkook pulled a lever down that was on the wall. It opened to a bedroom was the covered in black, white and red. 

“She put the curse on my room.” He said low looking around before looking down at the sword in his hands. 

“You’ll honor him.” Jimin told him and the prince met his eyes though his lashes before moving to him. 

“I will.” He mumbled as he hugged him; Jimin finally felt like he could breathe normally but it didn’t last long as the door opened. Jungkook turned with the sword ready but it was Sin; they both released a breath. 

“I got it but the guards are coming this way.” He said closing the door rushing to them giving Jimin the key that was golden and blue with different kind of diamonds on the handler. Jungkook grabbed his hand and moved him back to the opening. 

“What are you-” 

“We can’t outrun them; they surrounded the building. Get to the ground Jimin.” He told him handing him the sword even though Jimin was shaking his head. 

“I can’t-” 

“You were always the hero Jimin; believe in yourself like we do.” Jungkook told him before kissing him softly; not like this would be their last but like a promise that this wasn’t the last. 

“You can do this.” Sin said making them pull apart; Jungkook removed his pocket watch necklace before putting it on Jimin. 

“Jungkook-” 

“I know.” He said looking in his eyes. 

“Now go, my love.” He added just as the doors rushed opening with a bang and there was about 10 guards and Sin closed the door closed as Jimin began running though the passage with tears in his eyes. He wished he could talk to the others but Jungkook had the ear plug; however, he pushed though; all the way to the library. He took a breath before opening the wall and closed it behind him before heading down to the ground level. 

Jimin stopped before the opening as he heard to many noises outside and took this time to breath; try to gain his courage to continue. When the noises died out; Jimin slowly opened the door to an empty hall way before headed back to the kitchen but it was filled with people. He backed up and lead against the wall before moving to the corner; putting the key to the compass. He balances it on the watch and watch the key shrink down before disappearing into the crack before it glowed purple and was suddenly fixed. 

The key reappeared normally and the crack was fixed; he put the key into his pocket wrapping the chain of the pocket watch and ring around the sword seeing it began to glow like a star. He stood up straight before rushing towards the front door because it was the only way to the empty. He saw though the window and froze; the Queen was there in a red puffy outfit with her hair up and red as well. In her hand was the dark blade sword; just seeing it made Jimin skin crawl; suddenly he saw Jin and Namjoon kneed before her as Jungkook in his rabbit form and Sin was thrown before her as well. 

“Finally! Your rebellion has come to an end!” She shouted and the roar of the guards broken Jimin heart. 

“You foolish boys really think you can beat me; your other members in town are capturer too; it is over; obey or be dead.” She told them before letting out her sword. 

“Go to Hell!” Jungkook shouted. 

“Then off with their heads!” The Queen screamed with all her might and Jimin pushed the doors opened with a bang making her and the guards turn to him. 

“Your highness; I think your reign is over!” Jimin yelled. 

“Get them! Off with all their heads!” The Queen told her guards and Jimin smirked before screaming as he lifted the sword and slammed it into the ground. The last thing he heard was a cracking sound before something bounce and pushed him 20 feet away knocking him out cold. There was nothing but blackness. 

When Jimin finally came to; he was in a bed; a soft and comfortable bed. His eyes were blurry and his head pounding a bit but he soon his vision got clear and his head relaxed. He looked around and immediately noticed not where he was but how colorful and beautiful it was. The walls were golden and white and the sun came through the window lighting everything up more. It looked like he was a hospital room. Oh no! What if nothing was real? What if it was all in his head? 

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice said making Jimin slowly turn his head to see Jungkook in a royal uniform and fully a human; Jimin signed; relieved. 

“You’re real.” He mumbled and Jungkook grabbed his hand and smiled, putting his free one in his hair. 

“I’m real.” 

“What... What happened?” 

“You need water first. Try and sit up.” He told him helping him upward before getting a glass of water and sitting in front of him to the side. 

“What happened?” Jimin repeated after drinking the water; Jungkook smiled. 

“After you broke the curse; half of the guards remained by her side. There was a war; many died but the trees came and helped us as did the villagers. Sin got destroyed saving Namjoon; no one else you know died. The castle changed back to how it should be. We won.” 

“How long was I out?” Jimin dare asked. 

“A week; I became king and the people have been living here as we rebuild their homes. I missed you so much.” He said moving closer; Jimin scanned his face. 

“King?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Jimin...” He paused grabbing his hand putting it into both of his making Jimin nervous. 

“The doorman; whose name is actually Mr. Gold, found your parents... They have been looking for you. I have to ask... Do you want to go home? They love you and miss you and didn’t forget about you... You can, you know I won’t be mad.” He explained and Jimin stared at him before signing. 

“Maybe I don’t love them, not how I love you and being here. I don’t want to leave; I earned my stay, haven’t I? Do you want me to go?” 

“No, No, I love you too. I just needed to ask. The people have been asking about your recovery. You’re their saver-” 

“I put a sword into the ground-” 

“You had the courage and faith to do it. You thought of the plan; you never lost your hope in all of us; in me. Jimin they want you to rule besides me and honestly... I want that too. This could be your home. I don’t think I can rule without you. You just woke up; think about it-” 

“Does this mean we’re going to get married?” Jimin asked instead and Jungkook eyes widen before smiled with his eyes first then with his mouth. 

“Yes, it would.” 

“Then I want a ring; a pretty ring.” He told him and Jungkook looked like he wasn’t about to start crying before moving to hug Jimin. 

“I’ll get you the best ring.” He mumbled crying a bit before kissing him. 

“But first; I want a tour.” Jimin told him teary eye as he pulled away; Jungkook giggled. This wasn’t their end; it was simply the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well forks this is it. This story has come to an end; I know there was a lot of mistakes and maybe not a lot of people read this but I enjoyed writing a lot. I hope I did the story good for you and you liked the ending as much as I did. It took me like an hour editing it so I hope I didn't have any mistakes if I did please tell me and I will fit them right away. Thank you all so much for reading and maybe read some of my other stories as well. Also don’t worry about Sin; Jin is an Investor he’s going to make more Sin’s . Of course you don't have to but their there for you whenever as this story is too. I hope you all have am amazing day; I love you.


End file.
